The Billionaire & The Witch
by charming writer
Summary: In this story Melissa Hale formerly Melissa Hale –Turner meets Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow on Queen Industries business in San Francisco at P3 nightclub after her date stands her up that night. She doesn’t know he’s a millionaire but he goes with her on
1. The Billionaire & The Witch

**The Billionaire & The Witch**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Charmed or Smallville as they all belong to Aaron Spelling & Alfed Gough & Miles Millar except for Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This stories a one shot Charmed/Smallville crossover based a year & 1 & ½ months after my season 2 finale "All Hell Breaks Loose" & season 6 Smallville which's being based earlier than it is so it falls in line with my other Smallville stories involving Kara – Zor El. **

**Note: ****In this story Melissa Hale formerly Melissa Hale –Turner meets Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow on Queen Industries business in San Francisco at P3 nightclub after her date stands her up that night. She doesn't know he's a millionaire but he goes with her on her to dinner & they form an unlikely friendship through there knowledge of finding out about one another.**

**Extra Note**** Oliver & Melissa are in the story most but Piper, Paige, Fletch, Mitch the bartenders plus Bart, Victor & AC will be involved to. **

P3 Nightclub Saturday 15th October 2001

_Hilary Duff's playing on stage as the crowds bopping to "Why Not" from "The Lizzie Maguire Movie" _

You act like you don't know me {You Think you're going nowhere}  
When you see me on the street {When you're walking down the street}  
Yo're makin' like I turn you off {Acting like you just don't care}  
When I know you think I'm sweet {When life could be so sweet}

It don't have to be like that {Why you wanna be like that}  
I guess you're insecure {As if there's nothing new}  
If you say what's on your mind {You're not fooling no one}  
I might answer "Sure" {You're not even fooling you}

So I walk a little slower {So walk a little slower}  
And I try to catch your eye {And open up your eyes}  
Sometimes it's so hard to see {Sometimes it's so hard to see}  
The good things passing by {The good things passing by}

There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right

_[Chorus:]_  
(So) Why not Take a crazy chance  
Why not Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment You might lose a lot  
So... why not Why not

Why not take a crazy chance _[X2]_

You always dress in yellow when you want to dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart you do just what you're told

You keep waiting where you are for what you'll never know  
Let's just get in to your car and go, baby go

_[Chorus]_

Oh... oh I could be the one for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes maybe no  
Oh... oh It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is you gotta let me know

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A If you don't believe there's a way

Why not take a star from the sky  
Why not spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little and it might take a lot  
But... why not why not

_[Chorus]_

_The song ends & the crowd cheer. Mitch the bartender comes on stage & speaks._

Mitch: Wasn't she great ladies & gentlemen please give it up for Hilary Duff.

_The crowd cheer again. Hilary speaks._

Hilary Duff: Thank you very much.

_As the theme changes we come over to the bar where Melissa Hale sitting there dressed in a over the right shoulder ankle length red dress matching handbag & gold 3 inch heel sandals is drinking a Vodka Martini straight up. She's wearing her Melissa named necklace, Diamonique gold diamond drop earrings & braclet & Diamonique 9ct gold ring. Her strawberry just over the shoulder blonde hairs tied up in a bun with little ringlets flowing down the side of her ears. Fletch is just serving Oliver Queen who's sitting just opposite a way down from Melissa. He hands him a beer._

Fletch: That'll be $2.50 please.

_Oliver gets some money outta his trouser suit pockets & hands it to Fletch._

Oliver: There you go.

Fletch: Thanks sir I'll just get your change.

_He goes & does that whilst 2 single ladies sitting by a table near over by him look on at him._

Suzy: (Excited) Oh my god that's Oliver Queen. Oh he's just as handsome as Forbes described him.

Mimi: I know god I'd love to marry him.

Suzy: Hey hands off Mimi I saw him first.

Mimi: Did not so don't even think about it sister.

_Fletch comes back & hands Oliver his change. _

Fletch: That's $7.50 change.

Oliver: Thank you.

_He pockets his money & goes to drink his beer._

Fletch: So what's Queen Industries doing in a fledgling town like ours then?

Oliver: Just business donating some money to the local children's hospice the company supports.

Fletch: An honourable deed especially to the little children who don't have long to live.

Oliver: Yeah well we try to do the best we can & make their lives as enjoyable as it can be for the time they've got left.

Fletch: Absolutely sir couldn't agree with you more.

_He goes over to Melissa's area & serves some more customers there. Turning slightly to the right Oliver notices Melissa sitting down near the end of the aisle. _

Oliver: (Thinking To Himself) Wow she's pretty.

_He just about gets up to go over & talk to her when Mitch comes up there with a copy of the Daily Planet which has an article about a mysterious benefactor returning several artifacts to well known historical places in the world._

Mitch: Here guys you seen this?

Melissa: Seen what?

_Mitch shows Melissa & Fletch the article he's holding up._

Mitch: Well some more artefacts that were mysteriously stolen in the course of 2 weeks have been returned to "The Tate," "The Modern," & "The Louvre" looks like that Green Arrow Bandits showed up again.

_Hearing this Oliver moves his head sideways right so he can get a better picture of what Mitch's saying. _

Mitch: & the authorities can't trace it back to him.

Fletch: What makes you think it's him?

Mitch: Because he's done it before Fletch that's why the guys a criminal a good one but a criminal none the less.

Melissa: How if he's returned these artefacts.

Mitch: Because he stole them in the first place if he wasn't a criminal he wouldn't have stolen them would he.

Melissa: Yeah but we don't know all the facts do we I mean the people Green Arrow stole these artefacts from could've been criminals themselves.

Mitch: Hello one of the people who had these artefacts a necklace was a Kansas state senator Mel she wasn't no criminal.

Fletch: But the person who gave her the necklace could've been.

Mitch: I'm sorry guys I can't see why you're defending this modern day robin hood even if he does have all this high tech gadgetry & stuff.

Fletch: He must be rich to do all this.

Melissa: Why you think the Green Arrow's someone who's rich.

Fletch: Gotta be otherwise how else could he lead a life like this?

_Oliver cautiously continues on hearing what's been said. _

Melissa: Well if you ask me I think there a hero.

Mitch: Really?

Melissa: Yeah I mean okay we've the police & all but they can't catch every bad guy & secondly whomever this Green Arrow is must give up a lot in his life to do this I mean work no family probably lives alone can't get girlfriends because of this & if does has to leave dates if he gets a call for help always putting others before himself & been so selfless that's a true hero.

_Oliver smiles a little to himself hearing this._

Mitch: Yeah well that's your problem Mel even after everything that happened between you & Cole & before that you still see the good in everyone.

Melissa: Yeah well I've had a lot of practice since then. I can read people a little clearer & this guy doesn't sound too bad to me.

Fletch: & if you were walking home from here & a guy mugged you & the Green Arrow came in & saved you what would you do?

_Melissa stops a minute & thinks then answers. _

Melissa: I'd thank him & hope that one day I could return the favour if he ever needed it.

_Oliver turns away a little & thinks to himself._

Oliver: (Thinking To Himself) Wow no ones ever done that when I've saved them before.

Mitch: I'm sorry an all but I just can't get my head round the fact he's a criminal.

Melissa: Yeah well if you've seen the things I have Mitch you'd think differently. The world needs superheroes like "Green Arrow".

Fletch: Who knows maybe its Bruce Wayne from Gotham City I mean he's rich. Oh well better get back to the customers suppose. See you around Mel.

Melissa: (Smiling) Yeah see you guys.

_The two barmen get back to there jobs, whilst Oliver looks over at Melissa again._

Oliver: (Thinking To Himself) I've gotta go talk to this woman.

_He gets up & goes over next to Melissa._

Oliver: Hi um do you mind if I join you?

_Melissa looks at him bit unwary like & answers._

Melissa: (Unwary) Okay if you want.

_Oliver sits down next to her._

Oliver: Thanks. I haven't really been here before.

Melissa: To the club?

Oliver: That yes & the town.

_He laughs a little then._

Oliver: (Laughing a Little) What I mean's I have been to San Francisco before but not very often.

Melissa: Oh right when have you been here then?

Oliver: When I've had business going on.

Melissa: Oh right what business, do you do?

Oliver: I own a company.

Melissa: Really what're you doing here then?

Oliver: Donating some money to a children's hospice for kids who don't have long to live you know helping where I can.

Melissa: That's very noble.

Oliver: & tonight just coming out to have a drink you?

_Melissa gets a little apprehensive when answering his question._

Melissa: (Apprehensive) I'm meeting someone well suppose to be but he's not showed up yet. Probably delayed or something.

_She gets her Motorola V8 out her handbag & flips it open & opens up her phonebook & searches for a number & dials it. The other end goes directly to the phone's voicemail._

Voicemail: We're unable to connect your call at the moment please leave your name, number & message after the tone.

_She flips her phone down & puts it back in her back before it connects. _

Melissa: Engaged again he's probably really busy tonight.

Oliver: Oh right.

Melissa: Yeah well we hadn't met long ago really so.

Oliver: Oh yeah when did you meet?

_Melissa tries thinking up a solution of what to say other than the fact that the guy was an innocent she'd saved whilst been a witch._

Melissa: On a job.

Oliver: Yeah? What job.

Melissa: Just a job I don't really like talking about it.

Oliver: Okay won't say anymore.

Melissa: Thanks.

_She looks at her watch reading 9'oclock & then her drink which she finishes off & then gets up & outstretches her right hand to him._

Melissa: Listen it was nice meeting you um?

_Oliver gets up afterwards._

Oliver: Oliver, Oliver Queen.

_Melissa shakes his right hand._

Melissa: Oliver but I'd better get going my daughter will be wanting, me so.

Oliver: Really you have a daughter?

_Melissa gets out her purse & shows him a picture of Charlotte who's 2 & a bit month old. _

Melissa: Yep that's her.

_Oliver looks at the picture & answers here._

Oliver: Wow she's gorgeous what's her name?

Melissa: Charlotte she's 2 & a bit month old.

Oliver: Oh right.

Melissa: Yeah my grandpa's looking after her so.

Oliver: So why can't you stay out a little longer? I mean just because some guys stood you up doesn't mean you have to go. I mean what were you two goanna do anyway?

Melissa: Well we were goanna eat at a restaurant but.

Oliver: So why don't we go then I mean if you've booked the place up & everything it'd be a shame to waste the reservation. & you've got all dressed up nicely & so forth plus I'm sure you've not eaten yet.

Melissa: Well I haven't no, but.

_Oliver offers his arm out to put it round Melissa's & smiles._

Oliver: (Smiling) Then it's settled. Instead of mister no show up I'll be your escort.

_Melissa shyly pulls away from Oliver a bit._

Melissa: Listen Oliver it's not that I don't appreciate the offer it's just I haven't had much luck with guys lately &.

Oliver: Oh yeah why not?

_Staring into space Melissa answers him little coldly._

Melissa: Because they've hurt me a lot.

_Seeing this Oliver answers her._

Oliver: Oh right I'm so sorry to hear that. (Thinking To Himself) okay Ollie better lay of the charms now. Well then maybe we can just go as two people then getting something to eat friends.

Melissa: Friends?

Oliver: If you want to be that is I'd like to think we could be.

Melissa: Even though we've just met.

Oliver: I'm very good at getting to know people & them getting to like me. Whaddya say?

_He outstretches his right arm towards her again. Reluctantly Melissa takes it._

Melissa: (Thinking To Herself) Okay what have I got to loose besides he's only being a friend. (Talking Aloud) Okay then.

Oliver: Good. Now where did you book the restaurant at?

Melissa: Quake it's just done the road from here.

Oliver: Oh right how do you wanna get there my car yours?

Melissa: We can take yours my Cousin owns this club so I can come pick mine up later.

Oliver: Oh really okay then.

_Taking arm in arm they walk up the stairs & out the club. _

Quake

_Inside Oliver & Melissa are sitting by a table near the window talking as a waiter comes over with their food orders & settles them down._

Oliver: Thank you.

Waiter: No problems sir would like another bottle of wine?

Oliver: No we're good at the moment thanks.

Waiter: Okay then.

Melissa: Thanks Stephen.

Waiter: No worries Mel just call if you need anything else.

Melissa: Will do.

_The waiter goes off & Oliver resumes talking._

Oliver: You know him?

Melissa: I've been here a few times before so I know most the people here besides my cousin Piper used to work here before she owned the club.

Oliver: Really? What about you?

Melissa: I worked at the club as a barmaid then became Entertainments Manager finding acts & stuff to play then decided to branch out & do my own thing after something happened in my other job.

Oliver: Which you don't like talking about.

Melissa: Right & then I became a music teacher & later on a medical locum at San Francisco Memorial where I'd worked there before.

Oliver: Oh you were a doctor?

Melissa: A long time ago yes.

Oliver: Wow it must've been hard seeing all that blood & guts again.

Melissa: Not really I'd been a doctor 9 years so you get used to it.

Oliver: Which made you become vegetarian?

Melissa: Yeah seeing all those people die & animals just kinder fuelled me. What about you & your company?

Oliver: I inherited it after my parents died in an aeroplane crash.

_Melissa looks sincerely at him. _

Melissa: (Sincerely) I'm sorry Oliver.

_She looks down at herself then up at him._

Melissa: I lost my adopted family when I was younger. They were murdered.

_Oliver looks at her shocked._

Oliver: (Shocked) Really? Wow I'm sorry to Mel.

Melissa: That's okay its gets easier over time & you never really forget them or other people you've lost also.

_Oliver smiling looks at her._

Oliver: (Smiling) No you don't.

_Just then a jazz band playing at the restaurant starts up performing "Ladies Choice" from the musical "Hairspray" The lead singer starts singing that into his microphone. Melissa gets up & lends her hand out to Oliver._

Melissa: Wanna dance?

Oliver: Oh I don't know Mel I'm not a very good dancer.

Melissa: So who cares? Come on.

_She yanks him to the dance floor & stands in the middle of it & starts dancing to the song. _

[verse 1]  
Hey little girl with the cash to burn well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you browse through the whole selection shake your hips in my direction

[Chorus]  
Bringing it back if she never did see take me home and then unwrap me  
Shop around with every dollar I've got to be  
The ladies' choice ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

[verse 2]  
Hey little girl looking for a sale test drive this American male  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank (It's going to take cash to fill my tank)  
So let's crack open your piggy bank (So let's crack open your piggy bank)  
Hey little girl if you're window shopping I got something that's traffic stopping

[Chorus]  
Hey little girl on a spending spree I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice the ladies' choice

_Oliver dancing his best he can with Melissa speaks._

Oliver: You're a very good dancer Mel.

Melissa: Thanks I love this song it's from one of my favourite musicals.

_The lead singer continues singing the rest of the song._

Wow! Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free on closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice...

_As the song ends the crowd including Oliver & Melissa cheer at the band._

Lead Singer: Thank you very much.

_Suddenly Oliver's Blackberry goes of bleeping him of a situation downtown. _

Melissa: What is it Ollie?

_Oliver talks spinning a little lie in front of you _

Oliver: It's an important business call um I'm sorry do you mind if I take this in the toilets?

Melissa: Sure no problem.

Oliver: Thanks.

_He gets up & makes a quick exit but drops his wallet in the process. Melissa picks it up & calls out._

Melissa: Hey Ollie you forgot.

_Suddenly she's pulled into a premonition where she sees a young woman being attacked by 2 demons later on one of the demons has the Green Arrow round the neck whilst another conjuring an energy ball in his hands ready to fire on him. The premonition ends & Melissa gasps out a little._

Melissa: (Gasps) Oh god.

_She quickly goes back to her table & leaves some money on the table for the bill then quickly puts her coat on & grabs her handbag & runs out the restaurant. _

Alleyway

_2 demons have hold off an innocent woman who's struggling to fend them off._

Woman: Let me go please I don't have anything.

Demon 1: Oh we don't want your belongings just your life.

Woman: (Scared) No please.

_Demon 1 gets ready to conjure up an energy ball at her when a tall figure dressed up in green on top of a building speaks out._

Green Arrow: Hey get your hands off her.

_The demons look up to see the green figure pull an arrow out from out his back & place it inside his bow & aim it at a wall near by them. He fires the arrow which hits the wall then the bow closes & he puts it on the rope & skirts on down to the ground. The demons turn round & see him. _

Demon 2: Looks like we have a player here man.

_The Green Arrow pulls out another blow from his repertoire & aims it at 1 of the 2 demons._

Green Arrow: I said let her go.

Demon 1: Try us mate.

_Green Arrow releases a knock out arrow from his bow which hits demon 1 in the shoulder. The arrow releases a green mist outtait. The demon groans in pain as the arrows him. _

Demon 1: (Groaning) AH!

_He pulls the arrow out from him & tosses it on the floor. Oliver looks shocked when the arrow doesn't affect him._

Green Arrow: (Shocked) What the hell?

_Demon 2 conjures an energy ball at the Green Arrow & gets ready to fire. The innocent woman screams at this. _

Woman: Oh my god.

_The demon just about fires it when he feels a sharp pain in the back of his body. His grip on the woman weakens allowing her to move away from him. He looks down & sees the wound & feels the affects of the bullet which has a multiple vanquishing mixture inside it. The mixture quickly gets to all parts of his body churning up from the inside out. Groaning in pain he drops to the floor burning up in a fiery flame & blows up dead. The smoke reveals Melissa behind with a gun outstretched in her hand. The Green Arrow & the woman look on shocked at what they see._

Green Arrow: (Thinking To Himself, Shocked) Oh my god Mel? So this's her other job.

_Angry the first demon throws an energy ball at her which she astral projects outta dodging it. Melissa projects in beside him & kicks him out the way with left foot. The demon gets up from the floor & faces Melissa who's in a fighting stance ready for action. _

Demon 1: You little witch.

_Melissa turns at the two people opposite & speaks._

Melissa: Get outta here the both of you quickly.

_The girl does that but the Green Arrow stays behind as the demon wacks Melissa in the face sending her to the floor. He comes up to her & she lets her right out catching him on the foot & sending him on the floor also. Pulling herself back & flipping upwards she stands in front of the demon & puts her right foot on his neck then aims her gun at him. The demon shimmers out then in behind Mel & grabs her by the neck. _

Green Arrow: MEL!

_He releases an arrow at the demon which hits him. The demon groans & takes the arrow outta his side giving Melissa the opportunity to swing round & fire some shoots from her 2 guns she has. The demon rolls sideways over avoiding them then comes over to Melissa. They exchange kicks & punches, which she gets the upper hand of. The demon grabs Oliver by the neck & pulls off his hood which reveals his blonde hair. Melissa recognises who it is._

Melissa (Shocked) Oliver?

_The two quickly exchange glances before Oliver/Green Arrow hits the demon with his right hand in the stomach then quickly kicks him out the way with his right foot. The demon comes towards him & Oliver/Green Arrow quickly fires an arrow pinning the demon against the wall. Melissa quickly aiming her gun at the demon fires some bullets which hit him in the head causing him to go out the way his compatriot went earlier. Oliver & Melissa just stare at each other afterwards for a while. Smiling at her Oliver speaks._

Oliver: (Smiling) So this's your other job then?

_Picking up her other gun up Melissa talks. _

Melissa: I could same the same about you Oliver. Looks like I'm not the only one who keeps secrets.

_Oliver looking upon her just smiles at her. _

San Francisco Motel Sunday 16th October 

_Next day Oliver & Melissa are talking there about their experiences._

Oliver: So after I got of the island I came back to Stars City & saw all the corruption that went on there & that's when I became Green arrow.

Melissa: Fighting for truth, justice & the American way.

Oliver: Yeah but that's not as weird as what you do or your family & what's happened to you in your life. I mean demons, warlocks, witches, white lighters the source coming back from the future whoa! I mean I never thought that kinder stuff existed.

Melissa: Well it does & that's what people don't realise that there's other evil out there besides criminals, rapists, murderers & that's what we fight & vanquish.

Oliver: Yeah but look what you have to give up to do, it though. No social life, friends, leaving your job all the time amongst other things.

Melissa: You do the same Oliver we both have to it's our destiny that's what I learnt when I became a witch & even though it fucks up your life we're meant to serve the greater good & I accept that 100% even though my mom & aunt don't.

Oliver: Which's why you moved out?

Melissa: I had to, we weren't a team anymore when I was always the one fighting the demons all the time & they weren't.

Oliver: Do you know what you just said to me about destiny & all that I said to a friend of mine recently.

Melissa: Oh really what happened?

Oliver: He's not ready yet.

Melissa: Maybe he needs time or something. Who knows maybe he might join your league one day.

Oliver: Or maybe you'd might with your family of course. You'd be a valid member of the team.

Melissa: As tempting as that is I couldn't I'd miss my life I've got my jobs my daughter whom I couldn't leave & most of all San Francisco which's my home. Besides it's a magnetic for evil also & someone needs to stay here & defend it.

Oliver: I suppose your right on that one.

_Melissa gets up & hands him a piece of paper._

Melissa: This's my cell phone & my email address. If you ever want to talk about anything superhero wise or women trouble or just in general I'm always at the other end.

_He takes the paper & puts it inside his pocket._

Oliver: Thanks that's be nice & you can call me to if you like although you mayn't get me all time but if you leave a message with my secretary I'm sure I'll get back to you sooner or later.

Melissa: Okay then. So we're officially talk buddies now.

_Oliver smiles at her._

Oliver: That we are.

_Melissa shakes Oliver's hand. _

Melissa: Very well then. It was really nice meeting you Oliver Queen. & despite what people say about you you're actually quite normal on the surface of it.

Oliver: Thanks I'll take that as a compliment then.

Melissa: Please do. Oh & don't worry your secrets safe with me.

_Turning round she walks to the motel door then opens it & walks out the room. Oliver smiles at her behind then._

Lounge

_Later Paige, Piper & Melissa are talking about the previous nights events._

Paige: So wait a sec you meet this guy at P3 go on a date with him when you're other one stands you up even though you only just met him.

Melissa: It wasn't a date.

Paige: Get on with this guy exchange phone & email numbers but don't kiss him or sleep with him even though he's absolutely hot & a millionaire no less.

Melissa: We didn't think of each other that way he was the perfect gentlemen we just became good friends.

Piper: & he doesn't know who you are or anything.

_Melissa lies a little about that. _

Melissa: Nope.

Paige: Well if you ask me I think you turned down a golden opportunity.

_Paige leaves & walks out the room. Melissa calls out afterwards._

Melissa: Yeah well not everything's about sex aunt, Paige.

Queen Mansion Star City

_The Justice League team comprising of AC Aquaman Bart Allen Impulse & Victor Stone Cyborg are talking in a secret board room. _

Bart: I'm sorry amigo I just can't believe nothing happened between you & this girl.

Oliver: That's because not everything's about where your trousers go Bart.

Victor: So she was nice then?

Oliver: Yes she was an incredible woman easy to talk to.

AC: So why didn't, nothing happen then?

_Oliver looks at AC flabbergasted._

_O_liver: Nothing happened, Arthur because nothing happened alright.

AC: Why not?

Oliver: Because she'd been hurt by guys before okay.

Victor: So you did like her?

Oliver: Yes she was attractive. But she had a daughter & her lives complicated so.

AC: But she gave you her number.

Oliver: Yes encase, I ever wanted to talk about anything.

Victor: So she's your shrink then.

Oliver: My talk buddy, not shrink. Besides all we did's go to a restaurant & eat that's it so frankly I don't see why I should stand around here having to defend myself to you guys. If you'll excuse me I have business to attend to.

_Oliver comes up from his desk & walks out the room. The others snigger at each other._

AC: I think secretly he likes her.

_The camera holds on him then fades to the end. _

The End

**Authors Note: ****Hope you liked that. I just wanted to see what it would be like for Mel to have a friend outside her family & for Ollie to have a friend outside his justice mates. If you want to review the story please do so I like all comments. **


	2. The Billionaire & The Witch 2

**The Billionaire & The Witch 2**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Charmed or Smallville as they all belong to Aaron Spelling & Alfred Gough & Miles Millar except for Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This stories a continuation of "The Billionaire & The Witch" which's set 2 months after Oliver & Melissa first met. **

**Note: ****In this story Oliver comes to San Francisco on Queen Industries, business & meets up with Melissa again & resumes their friendship but upon doing that he does something that'll both change it forever. **

**Extra Note**** Oliver & Melissa are in the story as will Clark be who meets Melissa at P3. Melissa's 5 months pregnant with herself after Piper who was pregnant with her was hit in the stomach & cause the baby couldn't self heal then Melissa transferred the baby into her via a spell so she could carry it to term. **

P3 Nightclub Friday 20th December 2001

_Oliver & Clark are at the bar getting some beers which a bartender does serving them. Oliver gets out some from his trouser pocket & hands it to the bartender. _

Bartender: Thank you sir I'll just get your change.

_He goes of to the cash register & does that then comes back again._

Bartender: There you go.

_Oliver takes the money from him._

Oliver: Thanks.

Bartender: No worries. Who's next?

_Someone shouts at him & he goes over to them. Oliver & Clark turn & go over to a table & sit down on it._

Clark: So this's where you meet your friend then?

Oliver: Melissa yeah.

Clark: Do you think she'll be here tonight?

Oliver: Maybe if she gets a babysitter. Don't know.

Clark: So why did you bring me here then?

Oliver: Because it's a good place & a chance for you to get of the farm which seriously dude you needed to do instead of concentrating on those zoners all the time.

Clark: Ollie I can't just stand around & let them overtake the world & kill people.

Oliver: Yeah but you are allowed a break once in a while Clark.

Clark: & here I thought you brought me here to meet this friend of yours.

Oliver: I did Clark. She's a fascinating woman.

Clark: Yeah I know Bart told me how you email & talk to her for hours a lot.

Oliver: Yeah well she's a good listener especially if you've got problems & need advice.

Clark: So she's the one who told you to take it a step with Lois & tell her you like her?

Oliver: I haven't told her yet especially since she's become obsessed with "The Green Arrow".

Clark: Which she doesn't knows, you. Does Melissa know?

Oliver: Yes she does & I know about her & who she is.

_Clark edges closer towards Oliver eager to hear how._

Clark: Which is?

_Oliver thinking about Melissa & what she said about not telling his secret answers. _

Oliver: I can't say. That's one thing between us two that we promised we'd keep secret & I don't wanna betray our friendship because of that.

Clark: No I understand.

_He thinks about back to when he & Lex were real friends. Fletch the bartender comes on stage & introduces the nights act on stage. _

Fletch: Good evening ladies & gentlemen & welcome to P3. Now please give it up for P3's very own star in the making Melissa Hale.

_He points to the stage which lights up revealing a 5 month pregnant Melissa dressed up in knee length gold ruffled dress. The crowd including Oliver cheer on as she launches into Jordin Spark's song "Tattoo"_

Melissa:

Ohhh... Ohhh Ohhh... Ohhh... Ohhh... Ohhh...

No matter what you say about love, I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire, Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life, I learn every time I bleed the truth is a  
Stranger soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free to...  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

(Chorus)  
I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo I'll always have you I'll always have you  
I'll always have you

I'm sick of playing all of these games It's not bout taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror,  
It didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind Sorry but I got to be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one Don't look back got a new direction  
I love you once Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you I'll always have you

_Clark sees her & comments about her to Oliver._

Clark: Wow she's nice looking & pregnant?

Oliver: Yep.

Clark: But don't she, already have a daughter who's still a baby?

Oliver: Charlotte? Yeah.

Clark: God she must've got pregnant again soon after she had Charlotte then.

_Knowing the truth about Melissa's second baby conception Oliver lies, a little. _

Oliver: Yeah she did.

_Clark hearing Melissa sing, talks about it._

Clark: She's got a good voice.

Oliver: An excellent one. She could've been a pop star if she wanted but she didn't wanna leave her family or Charlotte.

Clark: Mel must be close to them then.

Oliver: Very close yeah.

_Melissa continues singing the song until it ends soon afterwards. _

If I live every moment, Won't change any moment,  
There's still a part of me in you I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you Marks everything I do.  
Oooh...

(Chorus) 2x

I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do You're in my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo I'll Always have you...

_The crowd, Oliver & Clark cheer at her from across the club. She speaks into the microphone thanking them. _

Melissa: Thank you very much.

_She walks off stage going towards the bar when someone taps her on the right shoulder. She turns round & sees its Oliver._

Melissa: (Smiling) Oliver hey.

_They both hug then break apart._

Melissa: Whaddya doing here?

Oliver: On business again I'm just taking a break from it at the mo though.

Melissa: Oh okay.

Oliver: Yeah um how are you?

Melissa: Alright as well as can be expected.

_Oliver looks at her baby bump then her._

Oliver: Yeah god I can't believe you've gotten bigger since the last time we meet.

Melissa: Oh well you know having a baby does that to you. So how're you getting on?

Oliver: Okay.

_Forgetting someone else's with them Oliver speaks._

Oliver: Oh god I'm sorry Clark Kent this's Melissa Hale.

_Clark shakes hands with her._

Clark: Nice to meet you Mel Ollie talks a lot about you.

Oliver: Yeah well it's nice to have a friend outside you & the others.

Melissa: Oh absolutely Ollie's told me a lot about you & his friends from his emails. Where you from?

Clark: Smallville Kansas.

Melissa: A farming community.

Clark: Yeah my mom & dad owned a farm there. It'd been in our family for over a generation.

Melissa: Really wow my own family have owned their house for over a hundred years also.

_Clark speaks peaked with interest._

Clark: Really?

Melissa: Um, um since Victorian times then it was rebuilt when the great earthquake of 1904 struck San Francisco & after that my great grandmother, grandmother & my mom, dad & her sisters owned the house. Still do actually.

Clark: God it must be old then.

Melissa: Yeah the woods coming apart but it wouldn't be Halliwell manor otherwise if it didn't would it?

Clark: No I guess it wouldn't.

_Oliver tries butting in a little after that._

Oliver: Sorry to butt in & everything but can I get an edge ways in or am I interrupting something?

Melissa: No you're not Ollie course you can butt in.

_Oliver smiles at her. _

Oliver: (Smiling) Good I thought you'd forgotten there me for a sec.

Melissa: Oh we couldn't forget you queeny boy you're too good for us.

Oliver: Thanks that's good to know.

Melissa: Right well I'm going to the bar to get a drink it.

_She outstretches her hand towards Clark & shakes it. _

Melissa: Clark it was nice meeting you.

_She turns & looks at Oliver._

Melissa: Ollie I hope we can catch up properly sometime when you're free while you're here.

Oliver: That I'll try & do when I've got time free.

Melissa: Okay hope to see you around then. Clark.

Clark: Mel.

_Melissa walks off & goes to the bar leaving the boys to themselves._

Francisco Condos Saturday 21st December

_Oliver walks inside the ground floor with a bunch of flowers & bag by his side. Seeing a resident come out from the elevator he walks over to them._

Oliver: Excuse me can you tell which floors the Bennett residence?

Resident: Victor Bennett? Top floor penthouse.

Oliver: Thanks.

Resident: No worries.

_The resident walks out the front doors of the building whilst Oliver goes into the elevator & presses the top floor button._

Top Floor

_The elevator opens & Oliver walks out taking a piece of paper with Melissa's door number on it. He looks up at the door numbers till he comes to right one & ring s the bell._

Charlotte's Nursery

_Melissa sitting on her rocking chair breastfeeding 5 month old Charlotte hears the bell go & stops. Charlotte cries out at the intrusion of this happening. Melissa buttons herself up & cradles Charlotte up more, closer to her & gats up. _

Melissa: I'm sorry baby I know yeah.

_She bobbles Charlotte up & down as she walks out the room over to the front door & peaks through the peep to see who it is. Seeing the person she steps back & opens the door._

Oliver: Hey Mel.

Melissa: Hey Ollie.

Oliver: Do you mind if I come in I had some time free.

Melissa: That quickly?

Oliver: Yeah well my CEO'S taking over for a bit so.

Melissa: Okay sure.

Oliver: Thanks.

_He walks in & Melissa closes the door behind them. _

Melissa: So where's Clark?

Oliver: Taking in the sights & sounds of San Francisco. Think he wanted to go on one of your trams & look at the Golden Gate bridge.

Melissa: Yeah us, San Franciscon's are well known for our tourist spots hey.

_Oliver looks around at the place then speaks._

Oliver: Nice place. So you live here with your grandfather then?

Melissa: I do yep he's out working on a shop contract converting it into a restaurant so it's just me & Charlotte here at mo.

Oliver: Oh right.

_Oliver notices Charlotte crying. _

Oliver: Is she alright?

Melissa: A little cranky. I was just feeding her when you rang so.

Oliver: Oh I'm sorry I can come back later at a more convenient time if you want.

Melissa: No that's okay she's due a sleep anyway. I'll just put her down in the basinet.

Oliver: Okay if, your sure?

Melissa: I'm sure.

_Melissa takes Charlotte over to her basinet & slowly places inside it then pulls the covers over her & kisses her forehead._

Melissa: Sleep tight sweetie.

_Then walks back over towards Oliver._

Oliver: Sorry about that. She's more gorgeous than the picture you showed when we first met.

Melissa: Yeah she has my eyes & my face but her dad's hair & height.

Oliver: He must be tall then from what you told me of him in your emails.

Melissa: He's taller than his brother yeah.

Oliver: Shame he's not around often but then with the job I suppose its difficult doing that.

Melissa: Yeah well like I said doing what we do fucks up your life but you can't deny it as it's your destiny & he accepts his. Though he wishes he could see her more often.

Oliver: Of course.

_Only then does Melissa recognise the flowers & shopping bag in Oliver's hands. _

Melissa: Oh who the flowers for?

Oliver: You. Thought it might brighten the place up a little & the bags for Charlotte. Well not the bag itself but what's inside it. Some baby clothes I hope you didn't mind me getting.

Melissa: Oh you didn't have to do that Ollie.

_Oliver smiles at her._

Oliver (Smiling) No I wanted to call it my deed as a good friend.

_Melissa takes the bag then looks inside & sees a pink baby grow little mittens & a hat._

Melissa: Oh there so sweet thank you.

_She takes them over & places them on the coffee table. _

Oliver: That's okay. Where do you want the flowers put?

Melissa: In the vase over by the window will do. The old ones are dying anyway.

Oliver: Oh okay.

_He goes over & empties the dirty water in the kitchen sink then puts the near dead flowers in the bin & puts some clean water into the vase then places the flowers he got in them & puts that back over by the window again. _

Melissa: Would you like a cup of coffee or tea I'm having a cuppa myself.

Oliver: Tea's fine thanks.

_Melissa gets 2 cups out from the cupboard & 2 teabags which she puts in the cups then fills some water in the kettle & turns it on._

Oliver: Hope the flowers are okay I couldn't get any roses so that's all they had.

Melissa: No there fine.

Oliver: Oh good.

_Melissa comes over & sits at the kitchen table whilst the kettles boiling. Oliver does the same & sits opposite her. _

Melissa: So how's business going? I heard another mysterious donation was made to the Aids benefit charity in Africa which wouldn't have anything to do with you right?

_Oliver looks at her trying to be seen as guilty._

Oliver: (Smiling) Might've been me who knows.

Melissa: Well how many other mysterious benefactors in green leather do you know of out there other than you? Or it could've been Lex Luthor. He's rich.

_Oliver scoffs at the name & turns away._

Melissa: Oh I take it you & Lex Luthor don't see eye to eye then.

Oliver: Let's just say he's not on the top of priority list as friends.

Melissa: Why?

_Oliver recounts his time at Excelsior & how he knew Lex & what happened to Duncan there._

Melissa: Oh god that's awful. It must've been hard after he died.

Oliver: Yeah it reminded me of when my parents died.

Melissa: I'm sure it would. When my aunt Prue & Phoebe died it reminded me of my adopted family dying & the fact I'd never know my cousins Patty or Ben.

_Oliver looks at Melissa awkwardly a little when he says his next question. _

Oliver: Did you see them murdered your family?

_Melissa looks a bit solemn when she answers_

Melissa: (Solemn) No just their scorch marks where the demon, had killed them.

_Oliver looks at her sympathetically as the kettle whooshes announces that's its finished boiling. Melissa gets up & pours some water into the cups then sets the kettle back on the holdall._

Melissa: Do you take sugar?

Oliver: 2 please yep.

Melissa: Okay dokey.

_Melissa gets some sugar out from the top cabinet then takes the teabags outta the cups & chucks them in the bin then pours some milk in them from what she gets out from the fridge & puts 2 teaspoons of sugar in Oliver's cups & stirs that around then stirs her one before putting the teaspoon in the sink & bringing the 2 cups over towards the table. _

Melissa: Here you go.

_She hands Oliver his cup which he takes in his hands._

Oliver: Cheers.

_He takes a little sip from it then places it down on the table in front of him. _

Oliver: So how's life on the wiccan front then?

Melissa: So, so. No big bad's as of yet. But with this family you never know so I'm always careful although Cole came back recently.

_Oliver nearly spits out the contents of his drink when he hears this. _

Oliver: (Shocked) What oh my god. I thought he was dead after you vanquished him when he became the Source?

Melissa: We did but he found ways to get out the demonic wasteland & tried getting back with me wanting to make a go of our marriage but I couldn't do that. Too much had happened even though he being possessed by the Source wasn't his fault.

Oliver: Wow Jesus that must've been heavy.

Melissa: I'd had time to grieve for him before he did that so it was easier to let go. Think he's in New York now working for another law firm. What about you & Lois how're things going there? Any progressions from when we last talked?

_Oliver hangs his head a little then looks at Melissa again._

Oliver: Not really I like her & everything but it's just she has this obsession with "Green Arrow" & plastering his face all over the front page of the Metropolis Inquisitor saying he's a criminal you know I don't how she'd take if she knew that person was me.

Melissa: Well if she liked you as much as you do her then she'd accept you for who you really were. Sam accepted me.

Oliver: Yeah but he was hunter that's different you both killed the same things so it was easier to talk about that kinder stuff.

Melissa: You have Clark & AC, Bart & Victor, me.

Oliver: Yeah but there men & you're my friend so that's outta the picture.

_Melissa scoots over towards Oliver & puts her head beside his & talks._

Melissa: I'm sure things will work out Oliver. Just give them time.

_Smelling a sweet smell of Coconut on Melissa's hair Oliver turns his head slightly right & buries his head there. Melissa, overcome by hormonal emotions closing her eyes feeling his head next to her. Snapping, herself back into reality knowing what's happening's wrong Melissa gets up & takes the finished tea cups over to the sink & places them down in it. Coming up behind her Oliver puts his right hand on her left shoulder & spins Melissa around & kisses her on the lips. Breaking apart she looks at Oliver solemnly who pushes her back against the wall near the sink & lifts her up & wraps her legs round his waists & kisses her hungrily on the lips. Melissa overcome with sexual frustration of not actually experiencing it for a while wraps her left hand round Oliver's body whilst her right hand buries itself in Oliver's hair & returns his kisses furthermost. Oliver moves his lips towards Melissa's neck where she nibbles her there for a time. _

Melissa's Room

_Time lapse 15 minutes later Oliver & a very naked Melissa are in bed making love. Oliver lying underneath Melissa's buried deep inside her while his left hands massaging her sacred spot & his right hands up Melissa's whose lying face back to him with her left hand by his waist & her right hand up lying crossed behind Oliver's head. Oliver's riding her high while his lips nibbling the left side of her neck & she's coming to an orgasmic conclusion with lots of moans on the way. _

Oliver: Do you like that?

_Melissa moaning endlessly speaks into Oliver's right ear._

Melissa: (Moaning) Oh yes.

_Nearing the end they both hold onto each other as they climax at the same time. Slowing down breathing soon afterwards they speak._

Oliver: Well this pretty much, screws up our friendship hey?

_Melissa looking guilty at what she's done answers not looking at him. _

Melissa: Yeah it does, don't it.

Oliver: Listen Mel what happened I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done it it's just I was so frustrated at how things with Lois are going & the fact I never seem to hold onto a woman because the world needs "Green Arrow" & that frustrates me sometimes plus the fact when a woman does find out about me she leaves cause she can't handle who I truly am & you're the first woman who's actually done that & the fact you're my friend totally screws that up so.

Melissa: I was to blame to Ollie I haven't had sex in ages & I'm pregnant so my hormones are all wacked out

but that still doesn't excuse what I did.

_Oliver looking left ways into the distance talks._

Oliver: So whaddya we do then?

_Melissa looking off into the distance on her right answers._

Melissa: I don't know Ollie I really don't know.

San Francisco Motel Later In Day

_Oliver's sitting on his bed replaying the stupid events earlier on hears the door knock. Getting up he goes over & answers it. Opening it up Oliver sees Melissa standing outside._

Melissa: Hiya.

_Oliver looks at her awkward like._

Oliver: (Awkward) hey.

Melissa: Can I come in?

Oliver: Sure yeah.

_Melissa walks inside the room as Oliver closes the door. _

Oliver: Charlotte not with you?

Melissa: No she's with her grandma & grandpa. Listen, Oliver about earlier.

Oliver: Yes?

Melissa: I think its best we forget it happened you know chunk it down do a moment of utter madness as if we'd been possessed by supernatural beings beyond our power who just wanted sex.

Oliver: Right of course.

Melissa: Its better that way then you won't think about it much.

Oliver: Absolutely. But it does put a whole new prospective on our friendship though.

Melissa: Yes it does. Things won't be the same as they were before it'll take a long time for that to get back to what it was.

Oliver: Yeah it will. Does this mean we're not friends anymore because I'd still like to be that Mel I'd

miss our weekly anecdotes otherwise & your kind words of advice.

_Melissa smiles at Oliver a little bit._

Melissa: (Smiling) Yes we'd still be friends Ollie.

Oliver: Good.

Melissa: Listen I'd better get going I've a music client at 4 so.

_Oliver goes to her & speaks._

Oliver: Of course.

_They walk towards the door which Oliver opens up._

Oliver: I guess I'll see you around sometime then.

Melissa: Yeah see you around.

_She walks out the room & Oliver slowly closes the door behind him. _

The End


	3. The Billionaire & The Sick Witch

**The Billionaire & The Sick Witch**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Charmed or Smallville as they all belong to Aaron Spelling & Alfred Gough & Miles Millar except for Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This stories set after "The Billionaire & The Witch Part 2" when Mel's had the baby which turned out to be her brother Wyatt instead of herself. **

**Note: ****In this story Melissa goes on vacation with her daughter Charlotte to Oliver Queen's mansion in Stars City a month after having Wyatt but develops Pneumonia a little while after she gets there & so spends a lot of time in bed. The billionaire playboy stays & helps her through it with the help of Dr Pamela Black who works for Queen Industries & on the side the Justice League.**

**Extra Note: ****Oliver & Lois are together as she now comes into this story & meets Melissa but then wrongly accuses Oliver of having a flossy which turns out to be Melissa sick in her bed. The Justice League guys Chloe, Clark, Lana & Lex will be in a scene here when Oliver has a party at his mansion as will Piper Halliwell early on **

Victor & Melissa's Apartment Lounge

_Melissa's there with Piper packing some of her & Charlotte's stuff in a suitcase._

Piper: I can't believe your going like this Mel I mean what if demons attack while you're away?

_Melissa folds some of Charlotte's clothes & puts them in the suitcase then walks around the room getting some more stuff & places them in the suitcase also. _

Melissa: Well since I'm the only one in this household who seems to fight all, the demons mom I think I deserve a break & you & Aunt Paige can take some of the slack. Besides I've 3 months maternity leave left still after having Wyatt so I'm taking advantage of that.

Piper: By staying with Oliver queen.

Melissa: Yes he's offered me & Charlotte the chance to partake his mansion in Stars City for a few days. & to answer your other question I'm only an astral projection away if you need me.

_She closes the suitcase & zips it up then puts all her personal stuff in her hand bag & does that up then puts it on her shoulder. _

Melissa: Now If you could take the suitcase down whilst I take Charlotte in her buggy that'd be great thank you.

_Piper does that as the 2 of them with Charlotte leave the apartment & Melissa closes the door & locks it. _

Francisco Condo's Exterior 

_Mel, Charlotte & Piper come out the front door over to Melissa's green Jeep Liberty which she unlocks & opens up. Piper goes to the boot & places Mel & Charlotte's suitcase inside it then Charlotte's buggy which Mel takes her out of & places her in the booster seat in the back seat of the car opposite her driving one. She closes the door then comes up to Piper who follows after she's closed the boot. Melissa hands Piper a piece of paper. _

Melissa:So this's Oliver's number in Stars City. If anything happens call it otherwise you've my cell which'll always be on.

_Piper takes the paper & places it her pocket. _

Piper: Okay. I'm just worried that's all. This's the first time anyone of us has been away from the family like this.

_Melissa puts her left hand on Piper's right shoulder._

Melissa: I know mom but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Now don't call me unless it's an emergency.

_Melissa opens up the driver's side & gets in._

Melissa: I'll see you & dad soon okay?

Piper: Okay.

_Melissa shuts the door._

Melissa: Good.

_She turns the ignition on then puts her seatbelt & presses the child lock button on the dashboard. _

Melissa: So until then.

_She turns her CD player which starts playing ACDC'S "Black In Black"._

Melissa: Bye, bye.

_She looks round making sure the roads clear then indicates left & drives of leaving Piper behind. _

Outskirts Of Stars City Few Hours Later

_Melissa drives past the "Your Entering Stars City" sign just as the end of "Black In Black's" heard. She looks out at the surrounding buildings in the city including Queen Industries Headquarters. She quickly glances back at Charlotte & speaks. _

Melissa: There it is sweetie.

_Then turns back & carries on. _

Queen Mansion 

_Coming up towards a huge water fountain Melissa swings the Jeep Liberty round then stops just outside Oliver's front door which's up the top of some steep stairs. She turns the engine of & looks at the exterior of the house. _

Melissa: Wow it's very big isn't it Charlotte.

_She quickly glances at her then back out front again. _

Melissa: Suppose we better get going hey sweetie.

_Unhooking her seatbelt she opens the door up, & gets outta the car then closes it up. Getting the suitcase out from the boot she wheels that to Charlotte's door then gets her out from the back. Holding Charlotte against her right hip Mel locks the car door with the keys in her left hand. After putting them in her pocket she grabs the suitcase & goes up towards the steeping staircase. _

Front Door

_The doorbell rings & Bernard Franks the head housekeeper of Queen Mansion walks up towards it. Oliver Queen hearing this comes outta his study. Bernard points to Oliver._

Bernard: It's alright Mr Queen I'll get it.

_Coming up to the door he opens it up seeing Melissa standing there with her suitcase in one hand & holding Charlotte with her hand bag on the other._

Bernard: Hello can I help you miss?

Melissa: Yes I'm here to see Oliver Queen.

_Seeing, whom it is Oliver smiles ecstatically._

Oliver: (Smiling Ecstatically) Mel hey.

Melissa: (Smiling) Hey Ollie nice seeing you again.

_Oliver comes over to her._

Oliver: You to yeah. Bernard this's my good friend Melissa Hale from San Francisco & her daughter Charlotte.

_Bernard shakes Melissa's hand. _

Bernard: Nice to meet you miss.

_Oliver touches Charlotte's left hand a little._

Oliver: Hey Charlotte. Wow you're growing so tall.

_Charlotte smiles at Oliver._

Melissa: Yeah she is. I think she'll be as tall as her dad when she grows up.

Oliver: I can imagine.

_Oliver examines Melissa's body so soon after having Wyatt._

Oliver: Wow you look great Mel for someone who's just had a baby.

_Melissa smiles at that._

Melissa: (Smiling) Thanks yeah well doing the job I do & exercising a lot helps.

Oliver: Oh of course it does. Hey Bernard can take the suitcase in & get the buggy outta the car then park it up on the drive?

Bernard: As you wish Mr. Queen.

_Melissa gives him the car keys & Bernard goes & does that as Oliver takes Charlotte & Melissa in. Marvelling the house Melissa talks._

Melissa: Wow you've got a great house here Ollie.

Oliver: Thanks I'll show you round it later if you like.

Melissa: Okay.

_They walk up the main staircase & turn left & walk down the hallway towards one of the spare rooms in the house._

Spare Bedroom

_They come inside & stop._

Oliver: Right this'll be yours & Charlotte's bedroom while you're here Mel. I hope its okay but if you don't like it you can change it if you want.

_Melissa looks round it then answers. _

Melissa: No this's fine thanks.

_Oliver smiles at her._

Oliver: Okay glad you like it. My bedrooms just down the hall so if you need anything just shout.

Melissa: Righto.

Oliver: Or you can call Bernard for assistance if I'm not in.

Melissa: Gotcha.

Oliver: Right then I'll leave you to unpack & I will see you later on.

Melissa: Okay you see later then.

Oliver: Bye Charlotte.

_He turns around then leaves the room. _

Lounge Fireplace

_Oliver & Melissa are sitting on the brown leather couch drinking their coffee after Mel's put Charlotte to bed. The fireplace's glowing brightly._

Oliver: So hopefully you'll meet my friends soon I'm having a party here 2 days time.

Melissa: Oh right that'll be nice yeah meeting Bart, AC & Victor.

Oliver: Yep Lois & her cousin will be coming also & some other people from Smallville & some dignitaries. It's all a bit mish mush but then that's what you get when you have a big party.

Melissa: Of course yeah.

_She yawns a bit & stretches her hands out._

Melissa: (Yawing) Well I'm goanna go bed now I'm a little tired.

Oliver: Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning.

_Melissa finishes her drink then gets up. _

Melissa: Yeah see you tomorrow Ollie. Goodnight.

Oliver: Goodnight Mel.

_She turns round & goes upstairs to her bedroom. _

Melissa/Charlotte's Room Next Morning

_Mel wakes up & yawns half asleep then notices Charlotte's missing. She walks out the room & down the hall._

Hallway

_Coming by the master bathroom she sees Ollie changing Charlotte's nappy. He puts his nose up as he smells the stinky waste from it. _

Oliver: Prow god. 

_He puts the soiled nappy in the bin then gets another one out of her changing bag. . _

Kitchen 

_A little later Oliver's feeding Charlotte there, with her baby food in her high chair. Melissa walks in her pink pyjamas set a while afterwards. Oliver turns _

Oliver: Morning Mel.

Melissa: Morning Ollie. What time's it

Oliver: A little after 9.

Melissa: God I slept that long? That's a first in a long time.

Oliver: Well it's understandable after travelling a long way & all.

Melissa: I suppose yeah.

_She sees him feeding Charlotte. _

Melissa: Wow you're feeding Charlotte? Don't tell me you washed, dressed & changed her to?

Oliver: Well you were fast asleep & I didn't wanna wake you so.

Melissa: That's really sweet thanks. I can't believe she obeyed you.

Oliver: Oh yeah Charlotte's such a good little girl.

_He turns & looks at her. _

Oliver: Aren't, you sweetie.

_Charlotte hits the spoon with her baby food on it which goes all over Oliver's face. Melissa laughs at that. Oliver laughs a little to & wipes it of with a tea towel._

Oliver: Okay maybe not always good.

Melissa: (Laughing) Oh don't worry she, does that with me to sometimes.

Oliver: Dully noted. So what're doing today then? Maybe, me you & Charlotte can go on a tour & I can show you the sights of Stars City.

Melissa: You don't have to work today?

Oliver: Not really I can take the day off. That's one of the perks of being the CEO of a multi million company.

Melissa: Okay then if you want I hope it's not putting you out.

Oliver: It's not putting me out Mel. I'm just showing my friend & her kid the sights & sounds of my city. We can go after you've had breakfast & got dressed.

Melissa: Alright then.

_Oliver points to the work surface which has some food on it. _

Oliver: Foods over there. Cereals toast, & coffee if you want.

Melissa: Okay thanks.

_She goes over & makes her coffee & toast then comes down & sits next to Charlotte & Oliver & starts eating. _

Stars City Few Hours Later

_Oliver, Charlotte & Melissa are riding around in a horse drawn carriage as Oliver's pointing them the different sights & sounds of the city. Time lapse later the 2 adults are eating ice cream cones whilst walking down a street. Melissa spots a newspaper with a story abut "The Green Arrow" foiling another robbery on it. _

Melissa: Looks like Green Arrows being at it again.

Oliver: Well someone's gotta clean up the city haven't they?

Melissa: Eh touché.

_Oliver smiles at her._

Oliver: (Smiling) Come on.

_With that they walk onwards afterward._

Queen Mansion Nightime

_Oliver, Charlotte & Melissa come in through the front door as a car leaves & swings round the corner. Bernard closes the front door then comes over to the millionaire & his companions. _

Bernard: Is there anything you want sir?

Oliver: No thank you Bernard that's alright.

Bernard: Very well Mr. Queen. 

_He walks of & continues his duties. Melissa turns rounds & talks to Oliver._

Melissa: Well I better get this one washed & changed she's all tuckered out aren't you sweetie?

_Melissa looks at Charlotte whose resting her tired head on her shoulder then back at Ollie. _

Melissa: I'll see you tomorrow Oliver. Thanks for the tour it was really nice.

Oliver: Anytime mate. Have a good night.

Melissa: You to. Goodnight.

_Melissa goes upstairs with Charlotte to their bedroom as Oliver smiles at them both._

Oliver's Bedroom Next Evening

_Melissa walks in looking for Oliver._

Melissa: Ollie?

_Not seeing him there see looks round the room & towards the en suite bathroom. _

Melissa: Oliver?

_Coming up behind her she hears a thud & turns round seeing Oliver dressed up as "Green Arrow" dropping down from the bedroom window holding one of his bow & arrows. Melissa jumps a little when she sees him. _

Melissa: Jeez Ollie you scared me.

_Oliver takes his green glasses off then pulls down his green hood. _

Oliver: Sorry Mel.

_Seeing his costume she comments on it._

Melissa: That's okay. How comes you've got.

_Oliver looking down at what she's referring to answers. _

Oliver: Oh this's my main costume. My second one's at my clock house tower in Metropolis.

Melissa: Oh right. Listen Bernard was asking after you. He wanted to go over finalizing the details for tonight's party.

Oliver: Alright tell him I'll be down in a little while.

Melissa: Okay.

Oliver: Hey have you seen the package in your bedroom I got you?

Melissa: What package?

Oliver: The one I got you for the party come on.

_They walk out the room & into her & Charlotte's room._

Melissa/Charlotte's Room

_Coming in they see a box with red ribbon round it laid out on Melissa's bed._

Oliver: Open it up Mel.

Melissa: What is it Ollie?

Oliver: Open it up, go on.

_Stepping towards the box she unwraps, the red ribbon tied around it then lifts the lid of revealing a gorgeous silk emerald of the shoulder dress patterned down the left side with rose bud flowers. Mel gasps at the sight of it as she slowly lifts it up marvelling at the beauty & expensiveness of the dress._

Melissa: Oh my god Ollie it's so beautiful & expensive.

_Smiling behind her Oliver speaks._

Oliver: (Smiling) Glad you like it. I thought it suited you when I saw it. It accentuated your eyes. Anyway it's on loan from the store for tonight so you don't have to worry about that. It has matching shoes also & I managed to get some nice jewellery for you to wear so.

_Melissa turns round to Oliver. _

Melissa: Oliver this's something you'd give a girlfriend to wear not a friend. What'll people say when they see me in this? They'll think I'm your girlfriend not friend.

Oliver: Well A) You don't have nice shoes or a dress for the party & B) You're my friend, which's what I'll say to all my friends & guests. & C) I don't give a damn what people say. Now get dressed & I'll see you later on.

_Leaving it like that he walks out the room leaving Mel shocked at his choice words just said. _

Lounge 

_Oliver dressed there in black tie & suit looks around as people are finishing of the final preparations for the party. _

Oliver: Everything okay Bernard?

Bernard: Very well Mr. Queen, alls going to time & schedule. We should be finished before the guests arrive.

Oliver: Alright that's good.

_Bernard goes away as Bart Allen, Arthur Curry & Victor Stone come into the room._

Oliver: Hey guys glad you made it.

Victor: No problems boss. We wouldn't miss this shindig for the world.

Bart: Yeah all this food looks way excellente.

Arthur: So when do we finally get to meet this friend of yours then?

Oliver: In a while I think she's still getting ready first.

Arthur: Well I hope it's not too long you've been keeping her away from us way too much mate.

Victor: Yeah definitely. So who else's coming?

Oliver: Lois & her cousin Chloe & some other people from Smallville & some rich dignitaries that's all.

Bart: & hopefully some bambinos also not that Chloe, isn't 1 of course.

Oliver: (Sarcastically) Oh of course.

_Bernard comes up & speaks to Oliver._

Bernard: Mr. Queen the guests are arriving.

Oliver: Right thanks. Okay then let's get this party going then.

_Time lapse later the friends & guests at Oliver's party are talking. Lois & Chloe are talking to Oliver's friends._

Lois: So you didn't tell me you knew Ollie Arthur.

AC: Yeah well he helped me out with a little problem I had off the coast of Japan & we got talking after that.

Chloe: & then you lot joined afterwards like some little kinder league or something.

_The gang look at each other a little nervous like then back at Chloe. _

Victor: Not really Ollie's helped each of us out in his own way.

Lois: (Smiling) Oh yeah he's a regular Robin Hood isn't he.

Oliver: (Smiling) Oh I wouldn't say that Lois.

Lois: Come on look at how many other people you've helped out there giving them places to stay little bits of money that sorter thing.

Clark: Oh you don't know the half of it Lois.

Lois: Well he's done more than you've ever done Smallville.

Chloe: Hey don't hurt his feelings cousin.

Lois: Oh come on Chloe Smallville can handle anything said about him can't he?

_Clark laughs half hearted at Lois as the sound of footsteps are heard on the main staircase revealing Melissa coming down from them. The gang turn round seeing Melissa dressed in the floor length emerald of the shoulder dress & matching green shoes Ollie got her. Her hairs twisted going down then flows towards her shoulders & is tied up at the end. She's wearing matching ruby & diamond earrings, necklace & bracelet. Bart, Victor & AC can't believe the strange sight of the radiant beauty in front of them. Oliver smiling beckons her over to them._

Oliver: (Smiling) Mel, hey come on over here.

_She does so & Oliver introduces her to the crowd._

Oliver: Guys this's my good friend Melissa Hale from San Francisco. Mel this's Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, Lois Lane & her cousin Chloe Sullivan & Clark whom you know of course.

_Mel shakes hands with all of them._

Melissa: It's nice meeting you all guys.

_Bart comes up to her & kisses her hand._

Bart: Well any friend as beautiful as Oliver's is friends of ours also.

Oliver: Mel's 35 Bart so I think she's a little, bit old for you there mate.

Bart: Don't matter. Older women are much better than younger ones. They've had more experience haven't they?

Melissa: I wouldn't know I haven't done it recently.

Bart: Oh right.

Oliver: Mel has an 8 month old daughter called Charlotte so she takes up a lot of her time.

Chloe: Oh that's so sweet. So she's here then?

Melissa: Yeah she's sleeping upstairs at the mo which I should probably go & check up on.

Oliver: Charlotte's fine Mel the nanny's watching over her so you don't have to worry about her come on I'd like to meet so more of my guests.

_The gang follow as Oliver introduces Melissa to some of his other friends & guests around the room. Melissa feeling a little funky tries not showing in front of them. Oliver & the gang see Lex coming up towards them with Lana Lang._

Lex: Oliver.

Oliver: Lex.

Oliver: Lana.

Lana: Mr. Queen.

Oliver: Melissa Hale this's Lex Luthor & his fiancée Lana Lang.

_Melissa shakes hands with Lana & Lex._

Melissa: it's a pleasure meeting you Mr Luthor, Miss Lang.

Lana: Miss Hale. So you're Oliver's friend from San Francisco then.

Melissa: I am yes.

Lana: That's a gorgeous dress you're wearing & great jewellery.

Lex: Yes it is Oliver. So she's your new girlfriend then?

_Melissa feels a bit weird when he says that. Oliver looking at Lex answers._

Oliver: No she's my good friend who didn't have nice clothes & shoes for the party so I loaned these out for her tonight.

Lex: If you say so Ollie.

_Oliver looks a little angry at Lex but tries not to show it in front of the others. Lois tries dampening the mood a little._

Lois: Well it's getting on a bit & I'm sure we're all hungry so why don't we all go & eat.

Melissa: Yes I'm a little thirsty myself so I'll just go & get a drink of water.

Oliver: What you don't wanna have any champagne Mel?

Melissa: No thanks Ollie I'm just feeling a little hot so I'm goanna go get a drink from the Kitchen.

Oliver: Okay see you in the dining room soon then.

Melissa: Yeah see you soon.

_She walks away & goes towards the main stairs as the others go into the dining room. Seeing her go up them Bernard stops her._

Bernard: You alright Miss Hale?

_Feeling her forehead throbbing, a little Melissa rubs that a bit with her right hand then turns round towards Bernard. _

Melissa: Yes Bernard.

Bernard: You're going upstairs & not coming into the dining room?

Melissa: No I um a little tired so I'm just goanna go crash so.

Bernard: Okay what shall I tell Mr. Queen?

_Melissa looks at Bernard a bit then answers him._

Melissa: Just tell Ollie that I'm sorry.

Bernard: Alright then.

_He walks away & goes do that as Mel walks upstairs more to her bedroom._

Dining Room

_Everyone's sitting around a long table talking as Barnard walks in over to Oliver._

Bernard: Mr. Queen?

_Oliver gets up & goes over to him._

Oliver: Yes Bernard what is it?

_Not seeing Mel about Oliver queries Bernard. _

Oliver: Where's Mel?

Bernard: That's what I meant to tell you sir she went upstairs feeling a little tired & so said to say she's sorry.

_Oliver looks a little quizzical at that answer._

Oliver: What? I thought she was going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Is she okay?

Bernard: She said she was sir but.

_Oliver passes by & goes out to walk upstairs to Charlotte & Mel's bedroom. Lois calls out after him._

Lois: Ollie?

Hallway

_Coming up to Mel's bedroom Ollie knocking on it calls out._

Oliver: Mel you okay?

Melissa/Charlotte's Room

_Opening it up he sees Melissa sprayed out on the floor near her bed shaking. Rushing over to her Ollie bends down concerned._

Oliver: (Concerned) Mel.

_Getting up quickly he takes his suit jacket of & puts it over her to keep her warm. Going over to Charlotte he makes sure she's okay. Seeing she's sleeping Oliver looks round the room checking if any intruders came in. Not seeing that's happened he goes back over to Mel bending down & touching her sweating forehead after she's stopped shaking. Feeling how hot she is Oliver looks on worried. Time lapse later Oliver looks on as Dr Pamela Black who works for Queen Industries & the Justice League also is listening to Melissa's chest with her stethoscope as she's laid out unconscious in her pink pyjamas on her bed. _

Oliver: (Concerned) Will she be okay?

_Dr Black putting her stethoscope round her neck comes over to Oliver & speaks._

Dr Black: That depends Oliver from what you told me earlier on & the examination I just gave her I'd say Mel's got Pneumonia.

_Oliver looking a little stunned at Pamela's answer puts his right hand over his mouth. ._

Oliver: (Worried) Pneumonia? Is that bad?

Dr Black: Well Pneumonia starts when a person inhales bad bacteria then gets serve headaches & bad chills then runs up a high temperature which Mel has all 3 of these things.

Oliver: But earlier on she was alright although she did say she was a little hot & tired & was going upstairs.

Dr Black: She probably felt hot & had a bad headache which's why she came up here to rest then upon entering the room obviously began to shake.

Oliver: You can treat it though right? I mean I would've taken her to the hospital but Mel's special you know & if the doctor's had examined her & found out something about her & I didn't want her to be exposed you know what I mean.

Dr Black: Of course Oliver I understand the situation. Well the normal treatment for Pneumonia's best rest, lots of fluids, antibiotics, painkillers & if needed oxygen. & to lower the fever cold compresses or a hot wet cloth. Although I must warn you she may have coughing fits & chest pains also.

Oliver: Right gotcha anything you can do for her please do it.

Dr Black: I'll try my best Oliver.

Oliver: Thanks Pamela.

Dr Black: That's alright I'll just go to my lab & get the necessary equipment.

Oliver: Okay fine. What can I do?

Dr Black: Best thing you can do's keep her warm, calm & comfortable.

Oliver: Gotcha.

Dr Black: Right I'll see you soon then Oliver.

Oliver: Yeah see you soon Pamela.

_Dr Black walks out the room & Oliver goes over & sits down beside Mel's bedside & strokes her forehead & hair sympathetically. _

Melissa/Charlotte's Bedroom Next Morning

_Oliver's there with Melissa hooked up to a monitoring machine with a tube running through her left arm pumping morphine through it to ease her chest pain. A wet cloths, attached to her forehead firmly. A nanny knocks on the door & calls out to Oliver._

Nanny: Mr. Queen shall I wake Charlotte up?

Oliver: Yes Hattie, just do the usual stuff & keep an eye on her.

Hattie: Will do sir.

_She goes over to Charlotte & gets her up. She wails a little at the intrusion._

Hattie: I know sweetie.

_She boobs her up & down a bit._

Hattie: Mommy's goanna be okay.

_She looks at Oliver & talks._

Hattie: Have you called her family sir?

Oliver: I will do later on yes.

Hattie: Okay then. Come along sweetie,

_She carries Charlotte outta the room. A little afterwards Oliver's cell phone rings. Taking it outta his pocket he answers the call._

Oliver: Oliver Queen?

_On the other end of the line Oliver's PA Chrissie at Queen Industries talks._

Chrissie: Mr. Queen, are you taking all your meetings today?

Oliver: No Chrissie cancel them for me will you.

Chrissie: Very well sir.

_She hangs up & Oliver puts his phone down as Melissa starts shivering again. Oliver takes the wet cold cloth from her forehead & wets it again in the hot bowl on the beside, drawer then rings the water out & places the cloth back on her forehead._

Oliver's Study

_Oliver's talking on the phone talking to Piper Halliwell in San Francisco. _

P3 Nightclub

Piper: (Worried) Is she goanna be okay?

Oliver's Study

Oliver: Yes Piper. Dr Black's doing everything she can for her. Don't worry I trust her completely.

P3 Nightclub

Piper: Okay thanks. Can we come down & see her?

Oliver's Study

Oliver: Absolutely yes stop by at anytime.

P3 Nightclub

Piper: Thank you Ollie.

Oliver's Study

Oliver: No worries Piper I'll keep you posted on Mel's condition.

P3 Nightclub

Piper: That'd be great thanks.

_She hangs her phone up. _

Oliver's Study

_Oliver does the same his end then gets up & leaves the room. _

Melissa/Charlotte's Room Hours Later 

_A mildly conscious Melissa's talking to a slightly unshaven Oliver. The fireplace in the bedroom's burning brightly heating the room up. _

Melissa: So you cancelled all your meetings for me then.

Oliver: Well I want to be with you & help you get better.

Melissa: You'll have to go into work tomorrow though you can't stay here forever.

Oliver: That's okay Queen Industries can run a little while longer without its CEO there. Besides you're more important at the moment.

Melissa: I didn't know I meant that much to you Oliver.

Oliver: Well I can't have you die on me now can I otherwise how will we have our regular anecdotes on our lives & so forth. Unless you haunt me from beyond the grave of, course.

Melissa: The only way I could do that is if I became an angry spirit.

_Melissa tries laughing a bit at that but feels her chest hurt in pain again. She coughs out loudly & Oliver pushes her pain medical button & releases a little bit of Morphine into her. Taking affect on her Melissa calms down soon afterwards. _

Melissa: Thanks Ollie.

Oliver: No worries mate.

Melissa: So my family came by earlier?

Oliver: Yes but I told them it was better you remained here for your sake so they said they'd come by & see you again soon.

Melissa: Okay then. & Charlotte's okay?

Oliver: She's fine yep. Hattie's having a wonderful time with her & I think she's slowly getting used to her.

Melissa: Yeah well it's only really been me, Sam & my family she's known so she's more used to us than anyone else.

Oliver: Of course but Hattie's a fine nanny she knows what she's doing especially since she was mine many years ago.

Melissa: I'm sure she is yes.

_Feeling weird Melissa's face contorts in pain as she starts shivering. Oliver giving Melissa some water climbs in beside her & pulls her close to him & rubs her up & down trying to warm her up._

Melissa: I'm so s- sorry Oliver.

_Stroking her hair with his right hand & rubbing her up & down with his left one Oliver whispers softly in her left ear. _

Oliver: It's alright Mel. Shh!

_He stays like that with her till she calms down then falls asleep with her soon afterwards. _

Lois & Chloe's Apartment A Few Days Later 

_The two women are talking there._

Chloe: Maybe you're reading things a little wrongly Lois.

Lois: Chloe he's been ignoring me ever since the party so you tell me what to think.

Chloe: Well yeah he's a little secretive but we all have secrets Lois.

Lois: Yes but It's not just the party Cuz he's been keeping secrets from me ever since we've been together.

Chloe: Then maybe you should go & talk to him about it then.

Lois: That's exactly what I'm goanna do Chloe.

Queen Mansion Hours Later 

_Lois rings on the doorbell & waits for someone to answer. Coming to the door Bernard the housekeeper opens it up._

Bernard: Miss Lane how nice to see you again.

Lois: Hey Bernard is Oliver in?

Bernard: Yes he is but he's busy at the moment.

Lois: Oh yeah doing what exactly?

_She barges past & walks in. Bernard closes the door then comes up to her. _

Bernard: Looking after, someone miss.

Lois: Oh really keeping them warm is he?

Bernard: Very warm miss.

Lois: I bet he is.

_Lois going over towards the stairs stomps up them. Hearing someone coming up Oliver appears at the top of the stairs._

Oliver: (Quizzical) Lois hey whaddya doing here?

Lois: Just coming to see why you've been ignoring me the last few days.

Oliver: I've been very busy that's all.

Lois: Yes I know Bernards told me. So where is she then?

Oliver: Where's who Lois?

Lois: You're flossy.

Oliver: My what? What're you talking about Lois?

Lois: Your flossy you know cheap tart flossy.

Oliver: Lois what makes you, think I've a flossy?

Lois: Because if you didn't then you wouldn't have been ignoring me these last few days.

Oliver: Yeah & as I've just told you I've been very busy.

Lois: Of course you have she's probably here right now isn't she?

_Lois walks upstairs a little more but Oliver stops her. _

Oliver: What? Lois I don't what's got into you but I do not have a flossy.

Lois: You don't have to lie to me you know Ollie telling the truth's much better.

_Walking past she goes down the hallway searching all the bedroom doors. Oliver follows her._

Oliver: Come on Lois you're been unreasonable.

Lois: Am I you don't talk to me for days & you keep secrets from me you do the math.

_Seeing one of the bedroom doors ajar Lois goes towards it._

Lois: So is this it then?

Oliver: Lois, wait.

Melissa/Charlotte's Room

_Opening it up she sees Melissa a sprawled out asleep on the bed with Dr Black standing beside, her injecting some more antibiotics into Mel's tube via the monitor._

Lois: (Embarrassed) Oh your friend Melissa.

Oliver: Yes. Sorry we're interrupting you Dr Black.

Dr Black: That's quite alright Mr. Queen.

_Lois steps a little forward & asks wrong with her._

Lois: What's wrong with her?

Oliver: Mel has Pneumonia Lois. Dr Black's been treating her.

Lois: (Embarrassed) Really? Is she doing okay?

Dr Black: Fairly well she's responding to the treatment surely but slowly & Mr. Queens been helping out also so.

Lois: Oh right that's, that's good then.

Dr Black: Yes it is.

Lois: But hold up a minute if Mel's got Pneumonia surely she should be in a hospital.

Oliver: Well like Dr Black said she's responding well to the treatment so there was no need to move her to a hospital.

Lois: Right well I best be, going then & leave you to it.

_Lois turns round guilty looking & leaves._

The Talon Coffee Shop

_Lois & Chloe are drinking coffee there._

Chloe: So Ollie's not cheating on you then?

Lois: No he isn't he's been helping Melissa out who's got Pneumonia. That's why he's ignored me for the past few days.

Chloe: So the Lois bandwagon jumped the gun again then.

Lois: Yes it did but you don't have to rub it in I feel bad enough as it is.

Chloe: Right well maybe next time that'll teach you think before you go doing that again.

_Lois looks on thinking about what Chloe's said._

Melissa/Charlotte's Room Later That Evening 

_Oliver's washing Mel a little with some soap & water. _

Melissa: I'm sorry what happened, Ollie.

Oliver: Its okay Mel Lois shouldn't have barged in like that.

_Dipping the cloth into the bowl beside him he rings it out then moves down & does Melissa's legs. _

Melissa: Yeah but she did have a valid reason you have been ignoring her.

Oliver: Because I've been helping you.

Melissa: Yes but you still could've called her & told her what you were doing. 

_Oliver thinks about that a bit then answers._

Oliver: I suppose so yeah.

_His mind wonders of a bit. Melissa notices this._

Melissa: You okay Ollie?

_Turning right Oliver answers her._

Oliver: I'm fine yeah.

Melissa: You look tired.

_Rubbing his forehead together he continues washing her feet._

Oliver: I am a bit yeah being Green Arrow & doing all this.

_Melissa looks at him sympathetic like._

Melissa: (Sympathetically) I'm so sorry Ollie.

Oliver: Why? It's not your fault your sick.

Melissa: Yeah but you shouldn't be up all hours of the day taking care of me Dr Black's doing that fine.

Oliver: True but you're my friend Mel & friends help their friends.

Melissa: Really when there hot & sweaty?

_Oliver smiles at her._

Oliver: (Smiling) No but, you do look damn cute like that yes.

Melissa: Thanks I should get sick more often then.

_Melissa laughs & coughs a little at the same time. Oliver puts the cloth away when he's finished with her then pulls the covers over her. _

Oliver: There you go all done.

Melissa: Great now you can leave & go to bed.

Oliver: No you're alright I can go a bit later.

Melissa: I wasn't saying you could go Ollie I was ordering you. Now go.

Oliver: If you say so Mel.

Melissa: Yes I do. You don't wanna get into a slanging match with me mister.

Oliver: (Smiling) Oh I think I could take you on compared to what you are now.

Melissa: Not if I casted a spell & made you go you couldn't.

Oliver: (Smiling) Ah but that'd be personal gain & you can't do that.

Melissa: (Smiling) Actually I can if I don't word it that way.

Oliver: Well then I'd better leave before you do something else & turn me into a frog.

Melissa: (Smiling) Oh I'd do a lot worse matey.

_Oliver smiling gets up & takes the bowl & cloth away as he turns round & walks out the room. Melissa moves down a little & falls asleep soon_ _afterwards_. 

Melissa/Charlotte's Room Next Morning

_Oliver rushes into Mel's room when he hears lots of commotion. Bernard's there with Dr Black._

Oliver: (Worried) What happened here?

Bernard: I don't know sir, I came in & found her like this & telephoned Dr Black soon afterwards.

_Bending down checking on her Dr Black speaks._

Dr Black: She's cold & clammy & her temperatures down we need to warm her up.

Oliver: But why's this happening I thought she was responding to the treatment now?

Dr Black: Yes she was but obviously the Pneumonia's fighting through the medication.

_Picking her up Oliver rushes Mel to the master bathroom & turns on the bathroom shower._

Master Bathroom

_Stripping himself & her down to absolutely nothing he lifts Mel into bath & lets the hot water run down on them. Holding her close he rubs her & down trying to bring some life back into her._

Oliver: (Resilient) Come on Mel.

_Bernard & Dr Black stand by the doorway whilst he's doing this. Peering down at her Oliver hopes & prays this does the trick. Feeling movement a while later he smiles at Mel._

Oliver: (Relived) Oh thank god.

_Coming forward Dr Black hands Ollie a thermometer._

Dr Black: Here use this.

_Taking it from her Oliver uses it on Melissa & checks her temperature._

Oliver: 35.5.

Dr Black: That's good not bad but good.

Bernard: What now?

Dr Black: Now we try & keep her temperature up. Make sure she doesn't lapse again.

Oliver: But how if she's fighting through the medication?

Dr Black: Then I'll have to give her stronger antibiotics. 

Melissa/Charlotte's Room A little While Later

_Oliver & Dr Black are pulling the covers over Mel's unconscious self._

Queen Lounge That Evening

_Oliver & Dr Black are sitting at a table talking. _

Oliver: (Guilty) I should've stayed Pam. I shouldn't have left then maybe I could've done something earlier on.

Dr Black: You were tired Ollie. You needed to sleep & although your Mel's care giver you need think about yourself also. You're no good to her if you get sick. & I don't want 2 patients thank you. Besides you can't predict the future & know exactly what's going to happen.

_Oliver smiles a bit._

Oliver: (Smiling) No that's Mel's job.

Dr Black: Right. So her family came by earlier then?

Oliver: As soon after the episode yes. I said she was goanna be okay. She will be okay right?

Dr Black: Until the new antibiotics kick in we won't know & then after that it's up to Mel.

_Dr Black sees something in Oliver & speaks._

Dr Black: You care about her a lot don't you?

Oliver: Yes I do. Mel's like the sister I never had. I can talk to her about anything & she's helped me out with a lot, of problems also like Lois & going out with her.

Dr Black: It's good that you have her then.

Oliver: Yeah it is.

Melissa/Charlotte's Room Next Morning

_Oliver sleeping in a chair besides Mel wakes up when he hears a slight murmur from her._

Melissa: Mmm.

_She stirs round a little & looks about the room. Oliver moves up closer to her._

Oliver: (Smiling) Hey you awake.

_Melissa looks at him & answers._

Melissa: Ollie what happened?

Oliver: You collapsed yesterday morning & Bernard called Dr Black. You were cold & clammy & you temperature was down so we had to get you in the shower & warm you up.

_Melissa nods understanding like._

Melissa: (Nodding Her Head) Okay.

Oliver: Your family came by later on & saw you.

Melissa: Oh god I must've looked great.

Oliver: I told them the situation & they understood.

Melissa: Oh right.

Oliver: Listen I'm goanna, go downstairs & have breakfast then get dressed & come back up here later.

Melissa: Okay.

_Oliver gets up._

Oliver: I'll see you soon Mel.

Melissa: Yeah see soon Ollie.

_Turning round he leaves the room & walks down the main staircase. _

Melissa/Charlotte's Room Lunchtime

_Dr Black's taking Mel's temperature & listening to her chest while she's asleep._

Dr Black: Well her temperatures the same & her chests healing up so hopefully in a few days with the new antibiotics working the way they are Mel should make a full recovery.

Oliver: Great thanks for everything Pamela.

Dr Black: No worries Ollie. Just keep checking up on her & continue giving her fluids & I'll return back again in a few days time.

Oliver: Right okay.

_Packing up her doctors bag Dr Black picks & walks to the end of the room. Oliver follows her. _

Downstairs Hallway Few Days Later

_A delivery guy with a package from Metropolis hands it over to Oliver._

Oliver: Thanks.

_He signs the delivery form then hands that back to the delivery guy. _

Delivery Guy: No worries mate. See you.

Oliver: Yeah see you.

_The delivery guy turns round & leaves the mansion. Oliver turning round opens the package up & sees a sorry card written from Lois on it & a present attached underneath it. He smiles a little at it. Hearing footsteps come down behind him he looks up & sees a fully recovered Melissa carrying Charlotte down the main stairs with Bernard holding their suitcase up. Coming over to them Ollie speaks._

Oliver: (Smiling) Hey you're packed.

Melissa: (Smiling) Yeah well I gotta go home sometime haven't I?

Oliver: (Smiling) I know but I liked having you round the house.

Melissa: Well I'm not sick anymore so there's no point staying here is there.

Oliver: Oh well all things must come to an end eventually hey.

Melissa: Yep.

_She sees the package in Oliver's hand with the note written for him. _

Melissa: That from Lois?

Oliver: Yeah it's a little apology gift from her.

Melissa: Oh that's nice.

Oliver: Yeah it is.

_Oliver looks at her & down then speaks again._

Oliver: So you got everything?

Melissa: Pretty much all that's lefts the suitcase which Bernard's goanna put in the boot for me. Ollie listen thanks for everything you've done for me.

Oliver: Don't mention it.

Melissa: No I mean it really I appreciate you not taking me to the hospital & being there for me & everything. I just wish there was some way I could repay you all the kindness you've showed me.

Oliver: You being, alive is all that matters besides your friendships enough for me.

Melissa: Okay then. Well I'd best be going then. Thank you for everything you've done also Bernard.

_Mel shakes his hand. _

Bernard: No worries miss I just did what anyone else would've done.

Melissa: Well you saw me at my lowest point so anyone who's strived that long deserves a medal. & thank Hattie for looking after Charlotte for me, will you Ollie?

Oliver: Will do mate.

Melissa: Thanks.

_She walks over with Charlotte towards the front door. Bernard & Oliver follow. _

Melissa: I'll see you around then Ollie.

Ollie: Yeah see you around Mel. Hopefully next time you visit here you won't be so sick & I can show you Stars City more.

Melissa: Hopefully yes.

_Coming up to Oliver Melissa gives him a peck on the cheek. _

Melissa: Goodbye Oliver.

Oliver: Goodbye Mel.

_Turning round she walks out the front door with Charlotte & Bernard follows her over to her green Jeep Liberty parked outside. Oliver looks on smiling at them then closes the door. _

The End __


	4. A Night In With Ollie & Melissa

**A Night In With Ollie & Melissa**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Charmed or Smallville as they all belong to Aaron Spelling & Alfred Gough & Miles Millar except for Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This stories set after Smallvile season 6 episode "Justice" where Oliver & the justice league went of to fight Lex & his 33.1 facilities.**

**Extra Note: ****In this story Oliver comes round to Melissa & Victor's apartment one night on break from the league trying to find some 33.1 facilities but not all of them. The two friends spend time together & grow much, much closer in friendship. The effect of this story will be set a course of something different that'll happen in my season 4 Charmed series when I do it as Mel & Sam will get back together. But in this version it'll be different after Cupid the love connector sees about that.**

Melissa & Victor's Apartment Kitchen Area

_Melissa there lifts a wooden spoon up outta the saucepan which she's making vegetarian Spaghetti Bolognese from & tastes a sample of it._

Melissa: Hmm needs a little more salt.

_Pinching some from a small glass bowl set beside her she sprinkles that over the saucepan then stirs the contents inside it. She hears the front doorbell go._

Melissa: Hang on a sec.

_Walking away from kitchen area Mel goes over to the front door & answers it._

Front Door

_Opening it up, Oliver Queen stands there with a bottle of wine & box of chocolates. Seeing him there Melissa smiles & jumps up & hugs him._

Melissa: (Smiling) Oliver hey.

_Oliver returns her hug in earnest._

Oliver: (Smiling) Hey Mel. How are you?

Melissa: I'm good you?

Oliver: Great thanks.

_He puts her down & they break apart._

Melissa: Oh good, good. Hey come on in.

_Stepping aside she invites Oliver in._

Oliver: Okay thanks.

_He walks into the apartment & Mel closes the door then comes up to him. _

Oliver: Here some champagne & chocolates I got for later. Hope you don't mind.

_Melissa looks at them then Ollie._

Melissa: No that's okay I'll just put them down here for the moment.

_She places the contents on the coffee table in front of the lounge couch. Smelling some food Oliver answers._

Oliver: Hmm that smells great.

Melissa: Oh yeah that's just some vegetarian Spaghetti Bolognese I'm doing.

Oliver: Really you're cooking? Oh babe you didn't have to that. We could've just gotten take out you know.

Melissa: Yeah well I wanted to. I mean there's nothing like a home cooked meal which you probably haven't had in a long while so. Anyway hope you don't mind what I've done I could've done you a straight Spaghetti Bolognese if you wanted.

Oliver: No you're alright what you've done is fine. & if it's anything as good as it smells then it'll be as good as it tastes.

Melissa: Yeah well it's not much but then I'm not as great a cook as mom so.

Oliver: Oh I'm sure you're okay & you're not goanna poison me or anything.

Melissa: I hope not otherwise I'd never forgive myself.

Oliver: Yeah but you're a doc anyway so if it did happen you'd know what to do.

Melissa: Well let's hope that doesn't happen.

_Walking out from his bedroom Victor Bennett comes into the lounge._

Victor: Okay Mel I'm just going to the club so I should be back by.

_Seeing Oliver Queen there he stops. _

Victor: 11:00. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company.

Melissa: That's okay Grandpa this's my friend Oliver Queen. Oliver this's my Grandpa Victor Bennett.

_The 2 gentlemen shake hands. _

Oliver: It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bennett.

Victor: Likewise sir. So you're Mel's friend then?

Oliver: I am yep.

Victor: Okay well like I said I'm just going to the club so I hope you guys have a nice time. I'll see you later on Mel.

Melissa: Yeah see you later Grandpa have a good time.

_Victor opens the front door up then closes it behind him. _

Oliver: Club?

Melissa: The rotary club. Grandpa's been a member there for years.

Oliver: Oh alright.

_They move over to the coffee table in the middle of the room & stand there._

Melissa: Okay I'm just goanna go dish up so why don't you park your bum on the couch & I'll be back over in a minute or so.

Oliver: Alright.

_She turns round & goes off to the kitchen area whilst Oliver sits down on the couch. Time lapse later the 2 of them are eating & talking also whilst music's playing on the radio._

Melissa: Is that okay Oliver?

_Swirling some spaghetti around some sauce & then putting it in his mouth Oliver talks._

Oliver: Yeah this's fine thanks.

Melissa: Even though we're pigging out on the couch not using knifes or sitting by the table & having no manners.

Oliver: Absolutely it's nice to pig out like this. Shows we're normal.

Melissa: Yeah but your a multi billionaire who goes out to charity balls & functions & were brought up having good manners & so forth.

Oliver: True but that's just a bravado I play when I have to be billionaire playboy. Besides I hate going to balls & functions anyway you know I can't be who I am there. Here I can I can just be plain old Oliver Queen.

Melissa: But it's nice having money though right?

Oliver: Oh yeah of course.

_Picking up the champagne bottle he brings in towards Melissa._

Oliver: More champagne?

Melissa: Okay yes.

_Oliver pours some more into Melissa's glass then his own & places it back down on the coffee table. He raises his glass towards Mel's. _

Oliver: (Smiling) To everlasting friendship?

_Melissa raises her glass & they both tap them together._

Melissa: (Smiling) To everlasting friendship.

_Taking the glass Melissa downs it in one go much to Oliver's shock who manages to drink half way down to the glass._

Oliver: God Mel you really are a pig.

Melissa: What? I was just thirsty.

Oliver: By drinking like a guy?

_Melissa lightly taps Oliver's right knee with her right hand._

Melissa: Hey I'll have you know I can hold my liqueur quite well thank you Mr Queen.

Oliver: Yeah you'd fit right in with Bart, AC & Victor.

Melissa: & join in their men's drinking club if they had one that is which I very much doubt doing the jobs they do. Hey you want desert?

_Oliver gets excited at this._

Oliver: There's desert?

Melissa: Well of course. I've got Strawberry Cheese cake if you want. Although this one I didn't make.

Oliver: No hey I'll have Strawberry Cheese cake. It's one of my favourites.

Melissa: Okay then hold on a sec & I'll just go over & get it.

_Getting up of the couch she takes their finished plates & goes over towards the kitchen area. _

Oliver: You really know how to get to a man's stomach Mel.

Melissa: Oh thanks mate.

_Half hour after finishing their desserts Melissa comes over with a boxset DVD. _

Melissa: Okay hold for this me while I put the disk in will you?

_Holding the DVD boxset Oliver looks at it seeing it's "The Dukes Of Hazard" while Mel loads one of the disks into the DVD player._

Oliver: "The Dukes Of Hazard"?

_Sitting down on the couch Melissa holding the DVD remote control looks at Oliver._

Melissa: Well yeah mine & Grandpa's apartment our TV so anyone who comes here watches what we watch so suck it or loose it baby.

_Oliver grunts a little at that reaction but agrees anyhow when Mel turns on the DVD player & presses play. 3 hours later when the boxset finishes Melissa looking at Oliver whilst eating some chocolates waits for his reaction._

Melissa: So whaddya think?

Oliver: It's okay. The guy playing Bo Duke looked a lot like a younger version of Clark's dad but otherwise it was alright.

Melissa: Oh come on how can you not like it Ollie its classic archive television.

Oliver: Guys driving around in a General Lee acting silly's your cup of tea? It's not mine but that Daisy Duke

girl looked cute though.

Melissa: So you did like it then secretly.

Oliver: No I said.

Melissa: You liked it in a cheesy kinder way I see it on your face.

Oliver: I do not like it.

_Getting up close tickling him Melissa speaks._

Melissa: Yes you do.

_Oliver tries pulling Mel off him laughing._

Oliver: (Laughing) No I don't get off me.

_Melissa starts teasing Oliver about it._

Melissa: Oliver Like "Dukes Of Hazard" Oliver Like "Dukes Of Hazard".

Oliver: I said get of me okay.

_Melissa does so._

Melissa: Okay fine. Wow glad I'm not Lois hearing this.

_Oliver hangs his head a little down hearing this._

Melissa: What is it Ollie?

Oliver: Lois & I aren't together anymore.

Melissa: (Shocked) What? Why?

Oliver: She & I were never goanna work out as long as Green Arrow existed. Leaving her all the time her obsession with him me lying, to her & the fact all we were really about was having sex & flirting rather than loving one another.

_Melissa looks at Oliver sympathetically._

Melissa: Oh I'm sorry Ollie.

Oliver: That's okay I think it hurt her more than it hurt me. Listen do you mind if I use your toilet for a minute?

Melissa: No sure yeah if you want.

Oliver: Thanks I'll just be in a sec.

Melissa: Okay.

_Oliver gets up & goes through the open hallway to the bathroom. Melissa gets up a little afterwards & goes over to the grand piano in the corner of the room & opens up a sheet of music paper she has there with a song she's written called "Come What May" on it & starts playing it on the piano & singing it. _(I know this, songs from Moulin Rouge so Mel didn't write it but for the intentions of entertainment purposes I'm saying she did in this story)

Melissa: Never knew I could feel like this like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss every day I love you more and more.  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings come back to me, and forgive everything.  
Seasons may change, winter to spring but I love you until the, end of time.

_Melissa gets interrupted by Oliver Queen leaning against the doorway listening to it. She turns around & stops playing it._

Oliver: (Smiling) Hey don't stop on my account that sounded really great. What was it?

_Embarrassed Melissa shuts the sheet book up & gets up from the piano._

Melissa: Oh that was nothing really.

Oliver: Oh yeah?

_Coming over to the piano Oliver opens up the sheet music & looks at the written song._

Oliver: Wow you've wrote, a song?

_Grabbing the book Melissa pulls it away from Oliver._

Melissa: Not really just something stupid I did in my spare time.

Oliver: Hey come on Mel don't badger it that sounded really great. How does it go?

Melissa: What?

Oliver: How does it go? Show me.

Melissa: Show you?

Oliver: Yes.

Melissa: But I've never showed anyone before.

Oliver: (Smiling) Well then you can start with me can't, you.

_Sounding awkward like Mel, answers him._

Melissa: (Awkward) Okay.

_Sitting down on the piano she starts playing the song again & sings it from the top. Oliver sits down next to her. _

Melissa: Verse 1

Never knew I could feel like this like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss every day I love you more and more.  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings come back to me, and forgive everything.  
Seasons may change, winter to spring but I love you until the, end of time.

_Oliver transfixed on her performance continues listening._

Chorus

Come what may, come what may.  
I will love you until my dying day.

_Joining in Oliver sings the second verse._

Oliver: Verse 2

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste it all revolves around you.

Both: & there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather & stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

_The two of them join in the second chorus & end of the song._

Both: Chorus

Come what may, come what may.  
I will love you until my dying day.

Oh, come what may, come what may.  
I will love you, I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Chorus

Come what may, come what may.  
I will love you until my dying day.

_Melissa plays the last few notes as Oliver watches her then stops soon afterwards. The two of them sit in silence then Oliver talks. _

Oliver: That was beautiful Mel.

Melissa: Really?

Oliver: Absolutely yeah. It's a great song.

Melissa: Thanks it's supposed to be a duet so. & you're not a half bad singer yourself Oliver Queen with practice.

Oliver: Geez thanks. You know you should send to that to a record company Mel.

Melissa: What? You must be joking.

Oliver: No I'm serious Mel people pay lots of money for songs like these & have recording artists sing them. You could make a lot of money you know.

Melissa: No thanks. Like I said this's just a bit of fun for me.

Oliver: Well if you ask me I think your squandering a golden opportunity.

Melissa: Yeah well I'm not in love so this song doesn't apply to me does it.

Oliver: What you've not meet anyone still?

Melissa: Nope not except this one guy before you but.

Oliver: But what he didn't like you?

Melissa: Nope he got killed by a demon.

Oliver: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Melissa: Yep. His name was Brian & we meet at P3 & went out on a date but a demon attacked us & he saw me use my powers & freaked out & walked away but then a second demon attacked & killed him before I could save him.

Oliver: Oh god I'm so sorry Mel.

Melissa: What that another guy I meet & liked died on me why it's not as if he isn't the first one that done that if you count Cole then Craig in college.

Oliver: Craig?

Melissa: My second boyfriend after Darren & before Cole in the future. We'd been together six months when I fought out I was a witch & got my powers. I started leaving him on dates & not calling him much. He didn't like me talking with other guys & thought I was having an affair.

Oliver: Sounds like a control freak to me.

Melissa: Then one day he saw me use my powers & confronted me one night afterwards. He had a gun & called

me a freak & said he was goanna shoot me but I managed to freeze him for a few seconds then we grappled on the floor & I grabbed the gun & just shot him dead or so I thought but when I dropped to the floor crying he grabbed my hair & put the gun to my head & pulled the trigger.

_Oliver just sits there shocked not believing what he's hearing._

Melissa: Luckily there were no bullets in it & he succumbed to his injuries but.

Oliver: & what happened afterwards?

Melissa: My cousins came in & so did the police.

Oliver: & they arrested you?

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: Hmm but I got off it when another woman came forward & said that Craig had acted like that in front of her & even stalked her so they said that by circumstances of the moment I'd shot him in self defence so they let me go.

Oliver: I can't believe it I mean oh my god.

Melissa: Yep that's why I don't go out with normal guys now because they always get killed.

Oliver: But Cole wasn't normal.

Melissa: He was when he weren't Belthazor anymore & before the Source possessed him.

Oliver: So you're just giving up on love completely?

Melissa: Well unless you can find me a normal relationship where a guy I go out with doesn't get killed then yes.

Oliver: But you can't give up on love Mel I mean you're so loving & caring & have so much to give unlike me who can't keep a woman to save my life.

Melissa: That's not true Ollie.

Oliver: Of course it is I'm Green Arrow Mel & always will be & as long as I am that I'll never have a woman who truly understands me or excepts me for me & I'll always worry about them & the fact that if they found out I was Green Arrow & my enemies did they would use them against me & I wouldn't be able to protect them all the time.

_Oliver lowers his head a bit then back up again._

Oliver: Life sucks doesn't it mate?

Melissa: Yeah it sure does.

_Resting his head against Mel's & putting his left hand on hers Oliver answers. _

Oliver: Maybe you & I are just meant to end up alone hey.

Melissa: Maybe we are yep.

_Appearing invisible behind them Cupid the love connector holds up his ring & speaks as time slows down._

Cupid: You don't believe that Oliver just because you sacrifice a great deal to help people out doesn't mean you can't find love because of it it's just you haven't found the right person yet because the right persons always been in front of you, you just haven't realised that yet & Mel you should listen to what Oliver's saying & not give up on love just because every time a guy your with dies. Sam didn't die when you were with him & you have a lovely daughter because of that. Just open your heart up again & you will find love trust me.

_Time resumes itself as Cupid disappears & Oliver & Mel just sit there thinking about what they've said._

Couch Next Morning 

_Oliver stirs a little as the light from one of the apartment window shines on him. Coming round he sees Melissa holding 10 month old Charlotte in font of him._

Oliver: Hey Mel.

Melissa: Hey Ollie you okay?

Oliver: Sure yeah. What times it?

Melissa: A little after 9.

Ollie: I slept that long god.

_He flops back on the couch._

Melissa: Yeah well it was late & ended up raining badly so staying here was the logical choice. Grandpa didn't mind anyway so.

Oliver: Oh right thank him for me will you.

Melissa: Will do. Do you want any breakfast?

_Getting up Oliver answers her. _

Oliver: Not really I just wanna get back to my hotel & shower up.

Melissa: Okay then. Well just so you know your welcome here anytime you like.

Oliver: Thanks I really appreciate that.

Melissa: Good. Well I suppose you better go then.

Oliver: Yes I suppose I should.

_Walking to the front door Oliver opens it. Turning round he talks to Mel._

Oliver: I'll talk to you soon yeah?

Melissa: Yeah talk to you soon.

Oliver: Great. I had a really nice time Mel.

Melissa: Me to Oliver.

Oliver: Well goodbye then.

_He waves his hand at Charlotte._

Oliver: Bye Charlotte.

_Melissa holding Charlottes hand waves it at Oliver._

Melissa: Say bye, bye Ollie. Bye.

_Turning round he walks out the front door as Melissa smiles on at him then closes the door behind her. _

The End


	5. The Unlikely Couple

**The Unlikely Couple**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Charmed or Smallville as they all belong to Aaron Spelling & Alfred Gough & Miles Millar except for Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This stories like the Smallville season 8, episode "Committed" but my own little version of it with a few added or changed scenes. It's set a month after "A Night In With Ollie & Melissa".**

**Extra Note: **** In this episode a couple of newly engaged friends of Oliver's go missing after their kidnapped by a strange figure at their engagement party. Oliver thinks it might be the work of "The Wedding Hijacker" who's already kidnapped 3 other couples in the past few months so he goes to Melissa's for help to see if she can find who took them. The two of them pretend to be an engaged couple & set of to see if they can do that but get kidnapped themselves & forced to take a lie detector test to see if they love each other which brings up some interesting issues later on.**

The Butterfly Club San Francisco A Month Later

_A lot of people are round a table there with drinks in their hands listening to Oliver Queen make a toast to an engaged couple called Tom & Becky._

Oliver: Well thank you everyone for coming. Tom & I have both known each other since we went to excelsior many years ago & one of our promises was that we wouldn't get married until one of us found our soul mate. Well that's now happened when Tom meet Becky.

_The two couple look at each other sweetly then back at Oliver who continues his speech._

Oliver: & if there were any two people who were meant to be together it's those 2. Which's more than, I can say about the relationships I've had.

_Everyone laughs at Oliver's comment._

Oliver: Anyway so if everyone would raise their glasses.

_The crowd including Tom & Becky do that._

Oliver: & propose a toast to Tom & Becky may all your days be filled with love & happiness to Tom & Becky.

Everyone: To Tom & Becky.

_They all take a sip from their glasses then go their separate ways. Tom & Becky come up to Oliver._

Tom: (Smiling) Hey man great speech.

Oliver: (Smiling) Thanks.

Tom: Sorry to hear about you & Lois.

Oliver: Yeah well it weren't meant to be so.

Tom: You probably just didn't find the right person yet.

Oliver: Probably yeah anyway this isn't about me it's about you & Becky.

Tom: Yeah I know I can't believe I found her.

Becky: Oh sweetie.

_The two kiss for a second. Oliver smiles at that._

Tom: Hey maybe I can hook you up with someone here Ollie you never know maybe your soul mates here.

Oliver: No but thanks. After my failed relationships I'm just happy being single right now.

Tom: If you say so mate.

Oliver: Yeah I just wanna have a good time here.

Tom: Okey dokey.

_A DJ on stage starts playing music on stage & Tom holds his hand out to Becky._

Tom: Come on babe let's dance.

_Becky takes his hand & Tom swings her round then leads her to the dance floor._

Outside Butterfly Club Few Hours Later

_Tom & Becky come out kissing & cuddling each other hotly. Tom presses Becky against the wall as they explore each other more instantly. They break apart._

Becky. Oh Tom you bad, bad boy.

_They resume their kissing but feel a sharp pain as 2 gunshots are heard behind them releasing 2 tranquilizer darts into them. Feeling the effects take over them the 2 couples fall to the floor unconscious. A mysterious cloaked figure comes up & drags them away from the club leaving only Becky's bracelet on the floor behind. A little later Oliver comes out searching for the young couple. _

Oliver: Hey Tom, Becky your missing the party.

_Seeing them not there he looks round for them._

Oliver: Tom? Becky?

_Treading on something on the ground Oliver bends down & finds Becky's bracelet there. Getting up he calls out for them again. _

Oliver: TOM? BECKY?

_He has a worried look on his face. _

San Francisco PD Next Morning

_Oliver still in his engagement party gears talking to Lieutenant Darryl Morris._

Darryl: & you're sure they've disappeared?

Oliver: Yes I found this on the floor outside the club.

_He gives Darryl Becky's bracelet._

Oliver: It's Becky's bracelet. Tom gave it to her after they first meet.

Darryl: I know this sounds corny Mr. Queen but they could've just gone somewhere & had a little hanky panky & ended up back at their apartment as we speak.

Oliver: No there were tracks on the floor where they'd being standing as if they'd being dragged by someone.

Darryl: Are you sure it was dark.

Oliver: Yes I'm sure lieutenant Morris & the fact that other couples besides them have gone missing in the last few months should give you cause for concern.

Darryl: Alright Mr. Queen we'll see what we can do.

_He gives Oliver back the bracelet._

Oliver: Thank you lieutenant.

_He gets up & leaves the police station._

Melissa & Victor's Apartment

_Melissa in the middle of the room eyes shut dressed in her yellow Lycra shorts & vest & in a handstand position lifts her right arm up & stretches it out right as she then moves her right leg out so it almost touches her right hand. Soft Irish music from "Lord Of The Dances" playing the background. Two people come down from the hallway & the front door unlocks revealing Oliver & Victor walking in. _

Victor: I was just getting milk so.

_The 2 of them see Melissa like that. Oliver looks fascinated at how vertical & upright she's standing. _

Victor: Hey sweetie you okay? Do you need any help?

_The two of them go over to help her down but she stops them. _

Melissa: That's okay Grandpa I can get down myself thanks.

_Moving her right arm & leg back into handstand position she slowly lowers herself back & stand taut & upright on the floor then places her arms down the side of her revealing her hot sweaty self._

Victor: Wow that was very stretching.

Melissa: Yeah just a little gymnastics. Keeps, me grounded & centred.

Oliver: Oh of course I do Yoga myself sometimes.

_Seeing, Oliver Melissa smiles._

Melissa: (Smiling) Oliver hey.

Oliver: Hey Mel.

Melissa: Whaddya doing here?

Oliver: Seeing my friend but also because I need your help.

Melissa: Oh yeah why's that?

Oliver: Last night at a friends, engagement party he & his fiancée went missing & all I could find was this.

_He shows her the bracelet._

Melissa: Missing how?

Oliver: Well when I went outside the club to call them back in I saw drag mark tracks leading away from it.

Melissa: Have you, spoke to the police?

_Oliver nods his head._

Oliver: (Nodding His Head) Yeah I talked to a lieutenant Morris.

Melissa: Oh Darryl yeah.

Oliver: & he said he'd see what he could do but the fact that other, couples like them have gone missing in the last few months I was worried & thought maybe you might be able to get something on it.

Melissa: Why you think this maybe linked to the "The Wedding Hijacker" who's been in "The Bay Mirror" newspaper recently?

Oliver: I think so yeah but I don't wanna do anything without concrete prove which's why I was wondering if you could maybe get a premonition & see where who it is or where my friends maybe.

Melissa: I could try but it does depends if I get one or not.

Oliver: That's fine whatever helps will be great thanks.

Melissa: Okay. Give me the bracelet.

_Scrunching up the bracelet Oliver hands it to her. _

Oliver: Here you go.

Melissa: Thanks.

_Immediately she's pulled into a premonition wherein projecting back she stands outside the front of a wedding shop called "Lonely Hearts Wedding Shop" then seconds later she's pulled back to the future again. _

Oliver: Mel you okay?

Melissa: I'm fine yeah unfortunately I didn't see your 2 couples or the hijacker but I did see a wedding shop.

Victor: A wedding shop? That's not much to go.

Oliver: Not necessarily.

_He walks about the room trying to think then talks._

Oliver: The newspaper said the last 3 couples all went to a wedding shop & brought their dresses there.

Melissa: "The Lonely Hearts Wedding Shop"?

Oliver: Yeah. That's where Becky was getting her dress from.

Melissa: So the shops the connection.

Victor: How?

Melissa: Well if the couples went there & disappeared soon afterwards then it's safe to assume that whoever took them works at the shop.

Victor: But that could be anyone there.

Oliver: Which's why we'd need to get into the shop & try & find that out.

Melissa: We?

Oliver: If we pretended to be engaged yeah you could try on some dresses whilst I did a little digging.

Melissa: But Oliver we're best friends not a couple.

Oliver: Yeah but we'd only be acting & not a real couple right? Please Mel I've known Tom & Becky a long time I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them & I couldn't do something about it.

_Melissa looks at Oliver sincerely then answers._

Melissa: Alright then I'll help.

_Oliver comes forward & hugs her ecstatically._

Oliver: Oh thanks mate you won't regret this.

Melissa: I'm sure I will.

Wedding Shop Basement

_Tom on the floor stirs round a little & holds his head in pain._

Tom: (Groaning) Ah! Becky?

_He looks round for her & sees her a little way beside him. He goes over to her & tries waking her up._

Tom: Becky?

_After a few seconds she slowly stirs around. _

Becky: Tom?

Tom: Are you alright?

_Pulling, herself up a little Becky answers._

Becky: I think so yeah. Where are we?

Tom: I don't know.

_A figure behind them cloaked appears & speaks._

Man: Dearly beloved we're gathered here today to see if these two are truly meant to be.

_Seeing the cloaked figure the 2 engaged people gasp._

San Francisco City

_Oliver & Melissa are walking down it._

Oliver: Listen Mel I really appreciate what you're doing for me thanks.

Melissa: That's okay Ollie. I can see they mean a lot to you.

Oliver: Yeah I've known Tom since excelsior & we both promised we wouldn't get married until we'd found our soul mates.

Melissa: & Tom found that in Becky.

Oliver: Oh yeah. If any 2 people were meant to be together it's them.

Melissa: No I understand I mean me & Sam were soul mates as you'd call it. We'd both lost people when we were young & had more tragedy later on so it was only right we went together. We'd still be together now if my Aunts hadn't died & the whole thing with the Source hadn't happened.

Oliver: Do you 2 wish you could get back together?

Melissa: I don't know I love Sam I always will but we both know that even if we tried some semblance of a relationship things would just happen to ruin that like they did before so we try best to keep away from one another unless it's to do with Charlotte of course.

Oliver: Oh right.

Melissa: That's not to say we're not friends still though.

Oliver: No of course not.

Melissa: (Smiling) & I'll always love Dean & his wise crack jokes.

Oliver: (Smiling) Yeah I can imagine.

_They come up to wedding shop & stop._

Oliver: Oh well here we are lets go in so we?

Melissa: Okay.

_Opening the door Oliver stands aside & lets Mel in._

Wedding Shop Basement

_Footsteps approach Tom & Becky who are tied up to 2 chairs. _

Man: The art of abduction is surprisingly difficult. It's easier when I find couples together. It saves time.

Becky: Well, we'd hate to inconvenience you.

Man: It's no trouble at all. It's my duty.

Tom: What -- what is that?

Man: This is a lie detector. It's fairly harmless and not complicated at all. In fact, when you get right down to it, it's really quite simple. All it does is listen to your heart.

Tom: I guess you except us to believe that that's harmless, too.

Man: No. This's electricity. Electricity hurts.

_Electricity zaps on the machine at the side of them. _

Becky: So this's how you get your kicks torturing innocent people?

Man: It's not torture. I'm doing you a favour. Not everyone is meant to be married. Countless couples rush headlong into marriage, ignorant to responsibility of the burden of truth that comes with a level of commitment.

_Electricity zaps _

Man: Those that are truly dedicated have no secrets. Let's warm up with an easy question. Tom.

_Click, electricity charging._

Man: Have you ever cheated on your fiancée before?

Tom: No

_The hooded figure presses a button & sends a little shock wave at Becky electrocuting her a bit. _

Becky: Ugh!

Tom: Stop! Don't hurt her! I'm the one that lied! You hurt me!

Man: Lies don't hurt you! Lies hurt the ones you love! You be honest.

Tom: (Breathing heavily) Becky look, it wasn't really cheating. I mean, this -- this crazy woman -- she kissed me, & I had a freaking' heart attack, and I wound up in the hospital.

Becky: I know. I know it wasn't your fault.

Tom: Becky you're the only girl that I've ever loved I swear.

_He breathes deeply. _

Man: That will do for now. Let's see what the bride has to say. I wonder. How many lies is she hiding behind?

_The 2 couples breathe heavily in front of one another. _

Interior Wedding Shop Little Later 

_Oliver & Melissa come up to the counter & a lady comes over to them._

Lady: Hello can I help you?

Oliver: Yes we're newly engaged & I want to buy the most gorgeous dress you have for my lovely bride here.

Lady: Oh that's so sweet. Yes we have a varied selection for most brides. What sorter dress are we talking here? Do you have a style or particular colour you want?

Melissa: Not really actually I have no clue.

Lady: Don't worry miss that's what we're here for to help you select the right one. Now if you'll come with me.

_She beckons Melissa forward._

Lady: Firstly we measure up so we can get your shape & size & then select the dress accordingly so if you just go behind there & I'll do that.

_She points to a dressing room where Melissa goes to. Whilst the lady does that Oliver looks round the shop trying to see if he can find any clues. A while later the lady comes out seeing Oliver looking round._

Lady: Having a look are we?

_Turning round Oliver tries not to act suspicious in front of her. _

Oliver: Just seeing what you've got yes.

Lady: That's okay you are the one who'll be paying for it of course. Right well I've sized Mel up & got her attributes so I'll just get her some few dresses.

Oliver: Okay.

_The lady goes round the shop & selects a few then takes them behind the curtains to the changing room. _

Wedding Shop Basement 

_Tom & Becky are still there with the hooded figure._

Becky: Please don't do this.

Man: You should be pleading with me to continue. If only someone had taken the time & done this for my wife & me.

Tom: Did you hook her up to your little machine also? Something tells me she didn't just walk outta here herself.

Man: I cherished my wife Tom. Did everything for her & please her when we took our marriage vows & how does she repay me with one lie after another. She never knew but I could smell him on her.

Becky: So you killed her.

Man: Yes. The heart & mouth are not on the same page.

_Getting up, he walks towards Becky._

Tom: Get the hell away from her.

_Electricity charges on the machine._

Man: Now Becky have you ever cheated on your fiancée?

Becky: No.

Man: Excellent next question. Do you love someone else other than him?

Tom: Don't answer him sweetie. Don't give him the satisfaction.

_Pressing the buzzer the hooded man activates the machine & shocks Tom a little._

Becky: Tom no!

_Tom gasps a little._

Man: You fiancée isn't the best person to be taking advice from at the moment.

_He charges up the machine once more. _

Man: Now I'm asking you one more time do you love someone else?

_Becky looks at Tom for a few seconds then at the hooded man._

Becky: No.

_Tom breathes heavily at that response. _

Becky: I've only loved you & only ever will love you.

_The hooded man laughs at that._

Man: Good. Congratulations then Tom & Becky I now pronounce you husband & wife.

Interior Wedding Shop

Lady: Okay Mel now you've got the 1st dress on come on out & see what you think.

_Melissa steps out in a long white v neck ruffled dress that ruffles down at the bottom. Oliver looks a bit undecided about it._

Lady: Well?

Melissa: Not sure it's too long ruffled & widespread out for me.

Lady: That's okay try the next one on then.

_Melissa goes back into the changing rooms & does that & comes back out in a plan shoulder less plain dress. _

Oliver: That's a little better not to spread out.

Melissa: Yeah but it's too plain sweetie & I don't like plain.

Lady: Okay go in & try the last one on then. I've saved the best till last.

_Melissa goes & does that. Oliver waits patiently as Melissa tries on the last dress. A little while later Melissa steps out slowly in a low cut back & front little spread out wedding dress that has little flowering detail going all the way down the dress in a spiral shape. Melissa's below shoulder length hair hugs her frame perfectly as the dress accentuates her slim figure. Oliver mesmerised at this just stands there with his mouth jaw open. _

Lady: Okay what about that one?

_Melissa turns round & looks at herself in the wide mirrors. _

Melissa: It's beautiful.

Oliver: It sure is.

_Melissa turns round & smiles at Oliver a bit then turns back towards the mirror._

Lady: So you want that one then?

Melissa: Not sure yet we'd like to look around some other shops first & then decide.

Lady: That's quite alright. When you do decide & you want to come back here then please do. Here's our card.

_She hands Oliver a shop card with their name & number on it. _

Oliver: Thanks.

Lady: No problems. You can go get changed in there again if you want.

Melissa: Thank you.

_She goes & does that. As the couple walk out the store a while later the hooded man not hooded anymore comes out from out the basement. _

Man: Was that another couple that just went out?

Lady: Yes it was Melissa Hale & Oliver Queen absolutely charming they were.

Man: Really? Oh good that's very good.

_He looks at the couple who just turn left outside the door & walk off. _

San Francisco City

_Walking down the street the 2 friends talk._

Melissa: So did you find anything out?

_Oliver shakes his head._

Oliver: Nope nothing.

Melissa: Meaning we'll have to come back later when it's closed up.

Oliver: What if it's not the shop Mel I mean if I didn't find anything.

Melissa: It's the shop I wouldn't have got the premonition otherwise would I.

Oliver: Yeah but what if you were wrong.

Melissa: My premonitions are always right Oliver I'm never wrong.

_Oliver sighs._

Oliver: Fine we'll come back later tonight when it's closed then.

Melissa: Alright I'll go to the police & see if Darryl's found anything out.

Oliver: Okay then.

Tom & Becky's Apartment

_Tom & Becky are asleep on their bed. Tom stirs a bit. _

Tom: Oh my god Becky, Becky wake up we're okay.

_Becky does that slowly & looks around. _

Becky: Tom what happened?

Tom: The last thing I remember is feeling a sharp pain & then waking up in some basement & a hooded guy talking to us whilst we were hooked up to a lie detector machine. Told you we'd make it out okay.

Becky: It this that hooded man's idea of some sick joke?

Tom: Um I'm goanna have to take credit for this but at least it wasn't as creepy as earlier.

Becky: You know I don't think I'd still be alive if I weren't sitting across the room with anyone else there.

Tom: But we're meant to be together because things like that don't just happen to anyone.

Becky: No because we don't have any secrets from each other.

Tom: We'd better call the cops & tell them what happened.

Becky: Okay.

San Francisco PD Later That Evening

_Melissa walking out the station goes over towards her green Jeep liberty whilst talking on the phone to Oliver._

Melissa: Okay Ollie I talked to Darryl who said Tom & Becky are alright. They came into the police station after they woke up in their apartment & told them everything that happened they didn't know who the person was as he was hooded but he did sound familiar to someone they'd spoken to at the wedding shop a few days ago. They said they'd been kept down the basement & were hooked up to a lie detector where he electrocuted them if they said the wrong answer. Listen I'm just going to the wedding shop now so when you get this message meet me there alright.

_Hanging up her Motorola V8 Melissa gets her car keys out to open the driver's door up but before she has a chance to do that she feels a sharp pain in her back as a tranquilizer dart hits her making her go weak._

Melissa: Son of a bitch.

_Feeling its affects Melissa collapses onto the ground by her car. _

Wedding Shop Basement Next Morning

_Melissa head hung down wakes up & slowly gets to know her surrounding's. Looking in front of her she sees Oliver tied to a chair & hooked up to a machine just like she is. _

Melissa: (Worried) Oh my god Ollie. Are you okay?

Oliver: Except for being tied up like this great. Where the hell are we?

Melissa: My guess would be the basement under the wedding shop.

Oliver: What?

Melissa: I left a message on your phone last night telling you Tom & Becky are alright & that they'd gone to the police station & told them everything that's happened.

Oliver: Tom & Becky are okay? Thank god.

Melissa: Yeah they must've past the test where others hadn't.

Oliver: So what is this then some person's sick joke?

_The hooded man from earlier appears now in front them & charges up the machine._

Man: No joke Mr. Queen just a test.

Oliver: What kinder test?

Man: One.

_He moves towards Melissa & comes down onto her. _

Man: To see if you 2 are truly meant to be.

_Melissa looks at him not scared like._

Oliver: Let her go!

_The hooded man turns round & talks to Oliver._

Man: You must really love this woman to say that.

_He turns back looking at Melissa traces a little outline on her face._

Man: So beautiful.

_Melissa looks defiantly at him as he places his lips on hers & kisses her softly there a bit. Angry Oliver tries to free himself of his restraints but can't._

Oliver: I said let her go!

Man: I will if you & she past the test.

_Getting of Mel he goes over to the machine. _

Man: Okay first question. Melissa have, you ever cheated on your fiancée?

Melissa: Of course not. Don't be ridiculous.

_Oliver feels an electric shock pulsate through him._

Oliver: (Groaning) Agh!

Melissa: Stop it your killing him.

Man: No your lies are.

Melissa: Alright, alright I take it back please just don't hurt him again.

Oliver: Mel?

Melissa: I'm sorry Oliver when I said that I hadn't had anyone in a long time because they died on me a lot. That part was true but after Brian.

_Looking ahead some tears fall down her face. _

Melissa: I was helping late at the club one evening clearing things up when someone grabbed me from behind & knocked me out. I woke up on top of the bar later naked & saw Sam raping me.

_Oliver hearing this just goes wide eyed with shock. _

Melissa: I tried getting of him but he was too strong & he um beat me up to a bloody pulp till I couldn't move anymore. The thing was it wasn't Sam but someone who looked like him exactly. When Sam found out he went hell bent ready to kill him. Piper, Paige & I managed to defeat him but the damage was done.

Oliver: Oh god Mel I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?

Melissa: You were my best friend I couldn't do that & it was too painful at the time to.

Man: Oh isn't that so sad. Okay next question.

Oliver: This won't help you what you're doing it won't take your pain away.

Man: But I'm not doing this for me I'm doing this for you.

Melissa: What?

Man: The broken hearted are the walking dead. I'm just saving you both any unnecessary pain.

Oliver: Okay Sherlock this test means nothing to us alright we're not a real couple

_The hooded man moves over to Oliver & bends down towards him. _

Man: Aren't you?

_Oliver looks over at Mel then back at him._

Oliver: No.

_Groaning in pain Melissa cries out a little as she's shocked by his comment._

Melissa: (Groaning) Agh!

Oliver: (Concerned) Mel? (Angry) Alright stop it.

Man: You did that with your lie Oliver not me. Okay next question.

_He goes back over to Melissa._

Man: Deep down in your heart Mel underneath it all do you love this man?

Oliver: Just answer the truth Mel. Don't outthink it.

Man: Do you love him?

_Looking at Oliver, Melissa shakes trying not to admit the truth._

Oliver: Tell the truth Mel.

Man: Do you love him?

_Looking at the hooded man Melissa cries & whispers._

Melissa: (Crying, Whispering) Yes.

_Looking at her Oliver can't believe his eyes._

Man: & do you Oliver Queen truly, utterly & completely love this woman?

_Oliver looking at Mel tries to remain calm._

Oliver: Yes. 

Man: Good. I now pronounce you Oliver Queen & Melissa Hale husband & wife. You are free to go.

_He comes over to Melissa & frees her from his restraints._

Melissa: No shit Sherlock.

_Grabbing onto him Melissa head buts herself, forward causing him to stagger back unveiling his hood. Melissa grabs her forehead in pain a little._

Melissa God!

Oliver: (Concerned) Mel?

_Getting up she goes over to Oliver & quickly unties him. Getting out the unmasked man grabs onto pull & Mel & pulls her back._

Oliver: (Worried) Mel?

_Running over to the man Oliver tries grabbing him of her giving Mel a chance to swing round & kick him in the stomach sending him to the floor. Bringing his right hand forward Oliver punches him in the face knocking him out entirely. The 2 friends breathe heavily a bit. _

Oliver: Mel are, you alright?

Melissa: I will be after a while.

Oliver: So you love me then?

_Melissa feeling, awkward at that answers._

Melissa: (Awkward) Let's just get outta here okay.

_The two of them walk out basement room & go upstairs. _

Melissa & Victor's Apartment Some Time Later

_Melissa sitting on the window seal looks out over the city thinking about what happened earlier on. The doorbell goes causing her to get of the window & go over to front door & answer it. Opening it up, she sees Oliver standing there awkward like._

Oliver: (Awkward) Hi can I come in?

Melissa: (Awkward) Sure yeah.

_She walks away from the front door & walks into the middle of the room. Oliver closes the door behind them then goes over to her. _

Oliver: How you doing?

Melissa: Okay I'll get over it I guess.

Oliver: Yeah well the police have him now anyway so that's okay. He'll go down for a long time I'm sure.

Melissa: I truly hope so yeah.

Oliver: Mel listen, about what the guy said earlier about you loving me.

Melissa: (Awkward) I was just lying you know I mean it was a lie detector test.

Oliver: Yes but if you'd had been lying I would've got shocked wouldn't I & the fact I didn't only proves it & I saw it on your face also.

Melissa: Oliver, please.

_Oliver comes up close & puts his hands on her face._

Oliver: Mel it doesn't matter if you love me because I love you to.

_Pulling apart Melissa walks away from Oliver._

Melissa: No this's so wrong.

_Coming up to her Oliver puts his right hand on her shoulder & talks._

Oliver: Why?

_Turning round she answers him. _

Melissa: Because we're best mates Ollie & too much happens when I get into relationships with guys & I'd be devastated if anything happened to you.

Oliver: Yes I know what happened was horrid but the guy did make us see the truth. Okay I don't usually last long in relationships but this one feels really different. I do love you Mel wholly utterly & completely.

Melissa: No Ollie we can't.

_Silencing her completely Oliver kisses her passionately on the lips. Lost in it all Melissa responds back wrapping her right hand in Oliver's hand & her left hand round his slim waist. Picking her up wrapping her around him Oliver continues his assault on her. Not letting go Melissa pushes all, resistance down on herself & let's go. The camera holds on them then fades. _

The End


	6. Happy Birthday Oliver Queen

**Happy Birthday Oliver Queen**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Charmed or Smallville as they all belong to Aaron Spelling & Alfred Gough & Miles Millar except for Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** Its Oliver Queen's birthday & his best friend turned girlfriend Melissa Hale organises a surprise birthday party for him. Clark & Oliver's other friends help her set it up & they come along to the party & help celebrate it. At The end Melissa surprises Oliver by summoning up his parents ghosts up as part of her birthday present to him wherein he gets the chance to a proper goodbye to them.**

**Extra Note: ****It's rated M for a little bit of sex at the start but not too much.**

Queen Towers Metropolis Kitchen Area

_Oliver Queen & a newly together Melissa are kissing & cuddling against the work surface here just after coming back from the theatre. Melissa's Motorola V8 goes of whilst there doing this. _

Melissa: Oliver, wait my phones going of.

_Oliver ignoring her keeps kissing her all over her face & then downwards all over her neck. Melissa tries pushing him off without succession. _

Melissa: Oliver, please.

Oliver: Ignore it.

_Too caught up in the momentum he continues his escapade of her. Melissa now gets a little angry. _

Melissa: (Angry) Oliver, get off me.

_Mustering up all her strength she manages to do it this time. Going to her phone inside her bag she takes it out & answers it. _

Melissa: (Concerned) Grandpa what is it is Charlotte okay?

Victor & Melissa's Apartment

Victor: I don't know I tried feeding her, changing her & even giving her, her favourite teddy bear but she's still crying.

Queen Towers Metropolis Kitchen Area

Melissa: Try picking her up then bob up & down the room & sing "You Are My Sunshine" to her.

Victor & Melissa's Apartment

Victor: I did but that didn't work either.

Queen Towers Metropolis Kitchen Area

Melissa: She probably wants me to do it hold on I'll be right there.

_Flipping her Motorola V8 down Melissa astral projects into her's & Victor's apartment. _

Victor & Melissa's Apartment

_Appearing inside Astral Melissa goes over to Victor & Charlotte._

Astral Melissa: Hey Grandpa.

Victor: Hey sweetie I'm so sorry to disturb your date like this.

Astral Melissa: That's okay Charlotte needs me & she comes first before anyone else.

_Taking her off Victor Astral Melissa speaks to her._

Astral Melissa: Hey baby what's the matter?

_She bobs her up & down the room whilst she's doing that._

Victor: I think she misses you.

Astral Melissa: Probably it is the first time I've really been away from her in a long time.

_Looking at her Astral Melissa speaks again._

Astral Melissa: You wanna tell mommy what's wrong?

_Not knowing what she's saying Charlotte continues crying._

Astral Melissa: I know, sweetie I know.

_She walks round the room with her whilst singing "You Are My Sunshine" softly to her._

Astral Melissa: You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.

_Hearing her mommy's calming words Charlotte quietens down a little. _

Victor: It, worked good. You wanna go back?

Astral Melissa: Nah I'll stay with her until she fully quietens down then do that.

Victor: Okay.

_Leaving the living room Victor walks of whilst Astral Mel stays with Charlotte. _

Queen Towers Metropolis Kitchen Area

_Reforming back in her real body Oliver, talks with her._

Oliver: I'm sorry Mel I.

Melissa: I know Ollie it's just that when my cell goes of I have to answer it encase it's anything to do with Charlotte or a demon attacking my family.

Oliver: Of course it's just I want you so much sometimes & I can't help it & the fact of your other curricular activities I worry whether you'll come back or not.

_Moving up close to him Mel puts her right hand on Oliver's left cheek._

Melissa: I understand Oliver but you don't have to rush things because your fear I'm never goanna come back. We'll have lots of times to be like this trust me. No demon or warlock can get rid of me that easily.

_Oliver smiles at her._

Oliver: (Smiling) Yeah I know I've seen that before. So when's my surprise party then?

_Melissa looks at him trying not to give her game face away._

Melissa: What surprise party?

_Oliver moves her over to a wall & pines her against it._

Oliver: The one you've been cooking up all week with the others celebrate my birthday.

Melissa: What makes you think I've been doing that Oliver?

Oliver: Because.

_He moves his right hand sexily up Melissa's left leg & lifts it up to his waist whilst taking of her white lace knickers at the same time._

Oliver: Nothing gets passed me & the fact you've been avoiding me most of the week only determines that.

_Melissa moaning a little at Oliver's actions tries keeping a straight face. _

Melissa: Oliver I swear I haven't been.

_His slowly teases her around the neck then unzipping his trousers & pants moves Melissa forward & slowly takes her inside him. She gasps out aloud at that._

Oliver: Yes you have I read you like a book.

Melissa: Oh god. Oliver I mean it truly there's no surprise party.

_Acting sly like Oliver moves her slowly up & down inside him. _

Oliver: Really?

_Leaning back against the wall Melissa's eyes are closed as she feels the sensation of what Oliver's doing to her._

_Coming up to Melissa's neck Oliver kisses & nibbles on that sensitively then moving up to her full lips kisses them passionately. Melissa moans intensely against his mouth & wraps her arms around his neck & body. _

Melissa: Oh yes.

_Opening her mouth up with his she takes him inside hers & hungrily drinks from him._

Elevator Next Day

_Melissa, Clark, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry & Bart Allen are there carrying some brown bags with food & party stuff as the lifts going up to Oliver's penthouse._

Queen Towers

_Elevator stopping Clark opens up the doors then pulls the lever on the penthouses interior doors up & the gang walk in. _

AC: So you think Oliver suspects then?

Melissa: Of course. But after some much needed Melissa intervention I managed to sway him away from that.

_They set the bags sown on the kitchen table. _

Bart: Good this's goanna be an ace party.

Victor: Not if you steal all the food it won't Bart.

Bart: Hey man a guy needs his calories to stay in shape bro.

Clark: Which's why, you clean out my mom's fridge every time you come over there.

Bart: Hey I can't help it if your mom's a great cook.

Melissa: She'll get on well when she & my cousin meet & help do the food for the party.

Clark: Yeah they can give each other pointers & recipes also.

_Hearing something coming up the elevator Clark turns his head & listens. _

AC: Clark?

Clark: It's Oliver.

Melissa: Quick get this stuff away & go out the back way.

_Clark & Bart grab the bags & super speed them to a secret location in the tower. The others exit with Clark & Bart following afterwards. The elevator opens revealing Oliver walking out into the room. Seeing Melissa he comes off his phone & smiles at her._

Oliver: (Smiling) Hey honey what're you doing here?

Melissa: I wanted to surprise you. I got the spare key underneath the plant pot downstairs.

Oliver: Oh that's so sweet baby.

_Coming up close he kisses her then hugs her not realising what's just happened. Time lapse later Clark, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry & Bart Allen are putting banners & balloons up for the party. Martha & Piper are whipping up food in the kitchen._

Kitchen Area

_Taking out some of the mixture from the boiling saucepan Piper smells it._

Piper: This smells, really great. Good choice Mrs Kent.

Martha: Please call me Martha Mrs Halliwell.

Piper: (Smiling) Okay then Martha & you can just call me Piper.

Martha: (Smiling) That I will do then.

_She chops up the rest of the garlic cloves & adds them to the saucepan. Bart comes over smelling the food._

Bart: Oh that smells great.

_Melissa tapping him on the shoulder from behind speaks._

Melissa: Hey hands of the food mister & go help out the others.

_Saluting his right hand up Bart answers her._

Bart: Yes mam.

_Piper & Martha smile as Bart walks away from the kitchen area._

Martha: Your cousins really doing a lot for this party Piper.

Piper: Yeah she really likes Oliver & it's been a long time since she's been with a guy like that.

Martha: I can imagine. Clarks told me a lot about their friendship & how they came to be together. Even though, it was a homicidal jewellery maniac who did that.

Piper: Yeah well a lot happens with Mel when it comes to men so.

_Across the room Melissa looks on as Clark & Victor are holding up a "Happy Birthday" banner._

Victor: How's that?

Melissa: Little higher I want it to be perfect for Oliver.

_The two men move the banner up a little more._

Victor: There?

Melissa: That'll do yep.

Clark: Right better get the tape.

_Clark goes off & does that._

_AC comes over with some champagne bottles._

AC: Okay got the champagne bottles. Is this enough?

Melissa: It should be coupled with the beer cans also. Don't worry there's plenty of water for you to also AC.

AC: Nice for knowing that thanks.

Melissa: (Smiling) No worries.

Bart: So where's your present then Mel? I don't see it with the others?

Melissa: That's cause my presents special & for after the party.

Bart: Oh right I get you.

_He winks, winks slyly at her then walks of. _

Melissa: Okay then people lets this party started.

Queen Towers Evening

_The guests at the party including Jimmy Olsen, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, Martha & Piper, AC & Clark Kent, Bart Allen & Victor Stone are standing around the room talking. _

Jimmy: So when's Oliver coming then?

Melissa: Well he said he had to work late a little at Queens Industries but would be home soon so he should be here in a minute.

Victor: Well he better hurry up soon or this party will have been for nothing. 

Melissa: He'll be here Vic don't panic.

_Hearing someone coming up the elevator Clark, answers._

Clark: I think that's him now.

Lois: How do you know Smallville?

_The other people beside Piper, Jimmy & her look inquisitively at each other. _

Clark: Well I can hear the cables moving up on the elevator can't you?

Lois: No but you must have really good hearing then Clark.

_The elevator stooping alerts them to Oliver's presence._

Melissa: Quick everyone hide.

_The gang do that._

Melissa: Vic, turn off the lights.

_He does that then hides also. Oliver walks out the elevator door into the darkened room a bit tired. He rubs his head together a little. Searching for the room lights he switches them on to the stunned surprise of people in the room who jump out from where they are yelling surprise. Oliver just stands there shocked at the decorated room & presents on the table over by the corner. _

Oliver: (Shocked) What the hell?

Bart: Happy birthday there amigo.

_He slaps his right hand against Oliver's one. The Justice League members join him._

AC: Yeah happy birthday Oliver.

Oliver: Thanks guys um wow I can't believe you did this.

Victor: Hey we didn't do this man.

_He points to Mel who's standing a little way over from them in the room. _

Victor: She did.

Bart: Yeah your girlfriend's DA bomb man.

_Seeing, Melissa Oliver smiles at her._

Oliver: (Smiling) Really? Well then I've have to go thank her personally won't I?

_Walking over to her Oliver kisses her._

Melissa: (Smiling) Hey babe.

Oliver: (Smiling) Hey listen I hear you put this little shindig on.

Melissa: Oh I may've had a little hand in it.

Oliver: Well from what the guys were telling me you pretty much organised the whole thing,

Melissa: I may've organised a little something with help of course.

Oliver: So the theatre wasn't the only thing you did then? Well what you've done's great thanks.

Melissa: No worries mate.

_They kiss then hug each other. Over in the corner Chloe Sullivan & Lois Lane are talking to each other. _

Chloe: You know I'm surprised you came to this Lois I mean after the break up you & Oliver had.

Lois: It hurt yeah but I can't cry over spilt milk can I besides I realise now I wasn't the right girl for him & I'm glad he's fought that in Mel. Anyway Oliver & I are still friends so there you go.

_Oliver comes over to them & talks._

Oliver: Hey Lois, Chloe thanks for coming.

Chloe: That's quite alright Oliver happy birthday.

Oliver: Thank you.

Lois: Yeah happy birthday Ollie.

_Chloe sees the way Oliver looks at Lois & speaks_

Chloe: Okay you two probably wanna catch up so I'll disappear for a bit.

_She walks over to Clark, Martha, Piper & Jimmy who are speaking in a group on the other side of the room._

Lois: So well you must've been surprised when you came in & saw all this.

Oliver: I was yes.

Lois: Your girlfriends done a great job.

Oliver: Yes she has. Lois, listen about what happened between us.

Lois: Ollie please it's done & dusted. We weren't meant to be together & you & Mel are I accept that. Anyway we're still friends so.

Oliver: I'm sure you'll meet someone else Lois.

Lois: Yeah like someone who can keep up with me & my continuous ramberling's & endearing quirks. I don't think so.

Oliver: It can happen who knows may that next person's here in the room.

Lois: Really? Another ex boyfriend besides you a guy who's dating my cousin another guy who's younger than me another person who looks so heavily built up he'd probably crush me in the blink of an eye & finally a farm boy who has no prospects passed Smallville. No thanks.

Oliver: Hey god works in mysterious ways Lois who knows what might happen.

Lois: Oh please Oliver I don't believe in all that soul mate crap much less god.

Oliver: Well you better not say that in front of Mel or she'll bite your head of.

Lois: Oh I think I could take your girlfriend on quite well thank you. Besides I kinder like being single not having to worry about anyone else & where there going all hours of the day.

Piper: Okay guys dinners done so if you'd like to take a chair by the table & it'll be served soon.

_Oliver goes over & takes Melissa's arm whilst the rest of the gang find a chair & sit down on it. Time lapse later on the gang are talking to each other. _

Jimmy: So you come from San Francisco like Mel then?

Piper: Yes she's my cousin.

Jimmy: I've heard its great city.

Piper: Yeah it is. We've both lived there our whole lives.

Jimmy: Oh right yeah.

Melissa: I'm sorry about your husband Martha Clark told me you were really close.

Martha: Yes I loved Jonathan very much. We were married a long time.

Clark: Yeah mom & dad were teenage sweethearts.

Melissa: Oh really that's so sweet.

Martha: Yeah um Clark told me you had a daughter.

Melissa: Charlotte yeah.

Martha: How old is she?

Melissa: It'll be her 1st birthday next month.

Martha: Oh you & Oliver must be so proud.

_Oliver & Melissa look a little shocked at each other then Mel turns back to Martha._

Melissa: Oh no um Oliver's not Charlotte's father.

Martha: Wow I didn't know that. Sorry.

Melissa: No that's okay Martha.

Chloe: So do you three & Oliver still have your secret society or whatever you got going on?

_Bart, Victor, AC look, at each other then back at Chloe. _

AC: No we're just good friends still.

Chloe: Hey that's okay I won't tell anyone if you did.

_Melissa stands up & taps her champagne glass with a small teaspoon to get everyone's attention._

Melissa: Ladies & gentlemen if I can have your attention please thank you.

_The gang turn & listen to her._

Melissa: Okay people I'm not very good at speeches so I'll keep this short & brief. Well we're all know why we're here that's because it's a certain someone's birthday.

_Oliver smiles at that._

Melissa: & I think each & everyone, of us who know Oliver know how much he's touched our lives & the good he's done for other people over the years which deserves to be celebrated amongst other things. Oliver is my best & most recent friend in history & a great boyfriend also.

_The gang laugh at that comment._

Melissa: So if everyone would like to stand up & raise their glasses.

_The people round the table get up with their glasses & raise them up in the air. _

Melissa: & propose a toast to Oliver happy birthday Oliver.

Everyone: Happy birthday Oliver.

_They drink a little from their glasses then sit down on their chairs again. Oliver looks at Mel & talks._

Oliver: That was beautiful thanks.

Melissa: No problems mate.

_They kiss each other on the lips softly. Later on after dinner Oliver's finishing of opening up his presents people got him. _

Oliver: Golf clubs. Thanks Clark I'll add that to my extensive collection I have already.

Clark: Well you're always talking about the sport so I thought you with these you could play the game.

Oliver: Okay but you're playing with me man.

Clark: Not as if I have much of a choice no.

_Oliver & Clark laugh at that comment. In the evening once the parties finished Melissa's standing the middle of the room as Oliver comes out his bedroom. _

Oliver: Whaddya doing Mel?

Melissa: Just a little something Ollie. Could you pull the blinds down on the windows for me?

_Oliver looking at Melissa punitively answers._

Oliver: Okay. Why do you want me to do that?

Melissa: Because your birthday surprise won't work otherwise.

Oliver: What surprise?

Melissa: The thing I have planned can you, just do it please?

_Oliver obeys her & goes over & pulls the blinds down the windows whilst Melissa gets out 5 white candles from her big back she has some sage & a sprig of olive leaf. She places the candles in a 5 point circle in front of her as Oliver turns round seeing what she's doing._

Oliver: What is that?

Melissa: A candle circle.

Oliver: I see that. Why have you done that?

_Melissa turns round & looks at Oliver._

Melissa: So I can use them to summon the dead.

_Oliver looks on shocked at what Mel's just said._

Oliver: (Shocked) The what?

_Getting an oven cooker lighter out Melissa lights candle one up whilst starting to say the spell to summon the dead. _

Melissa: HEAR THESE WORDS.

_She moves onto candle 2 & does the next part._

Melissa: HEAR MY CRY.

_Then onto, candle 3. _

Melissa: SPIRITS FROM THE OTHER SIDE.

_& candle 4 after that._

Melissa: COME TO ME I SUMMON THEE.

_Then finally candle 5. _

Melissa: CROSS NOW THE GREAT DIVIDE.

_Standing back Mel watches on & waits. Oliver looking on in wonder & what might happen gets the shock of his life when little circles of white light appear in the room bringing down the presence of Robert & Laura Queen from heaven. The 2 white dressed transparent ghosts look at what's happened._

Robert: What the hell?

_Seeing Melissa he speaks. _

Robert: Who're you? What's happening?

Melissa: My name's Melissa & I have someone here who wants to meet you.

Robert: What?

_Laura seeing Oliver talks to Robert._

Laura: Robert.

_Robert turns round & sees Oliver grown up standing a few feet away from him with his jaw dropped in absolute shock._

Robert: (Shocked) Oliver?

_Oliver shaking moves forward slowly not believing if it's true his parents are really there._

Melissa: Its okay you can step outta the circle you'll be safe.

_The Queens still looking at Oliver slowly step out the protective circle & materialise corporally. Coming up to one another the expression the whole Queens have speaks more volumes than words ever could. Oliver looks at Mel then back at his parents._

Oliver: What? How did you? Why?

Melissa: You never got the chance to properly say goodbye to them on the island you were marooned on so I thought this would be better.

_Oliver looking in wonder at his parents speaks._

Oliver: Mom, Dad?

_Bringing her right hand out Laura touches Oliver's left cheek._

Laura: Hello sweetheart.

_The family move close & hug each other as tears fall down their faces._

Melissa: (Smiling) I'll leave you all alone for a bit so you can get reacquainted.

_Turning round she leaves the room. Oliver looks at her then turns back to his parents._

Robert: My, my son you've certainly grown up. How old are you?

Oliver: I'm 28.

Laura: Oh you're such a handsome man.

Oliver: Thank you I think I got some of you & dad in me.

_Laura looks Oliver up & over._

Laura: Yes you've certainly, have.

Oliver: I went to Excelsior after you died & then took over the business when I graduated. I still live in Stars City at the mansion with Bernard housekeeping still.

Robert: & expanded it seems.

Oliver: Yes I have this place in Metropolis & Queen industry factories & businesses around America & continue the values you put into the business so you'd be proud of me.

Laura: Oh we are proud of you son very much so.

_Looking a little down hearted Oliver stares down at the floor a bit._

Oliver: (Upset) Mom, dad I'm so sorry I was mad at you before you left on the plane. If I'd known this was goanna happen I would've.

_Putting her right hand out on Oliver's cheek Laura shushes him._

Laura: Hush sweetie. It wasn't your fault you didn't know what, was goanna happen. None of us did.

Oliver: Do you know who did it who planted the bomb?

Robert: No son we don't.

_Hearing this Oliver looks upset. _

Laura: But that doesn't matter the fact we're all here now does.

_Melissa walks back in the room. Oliver seeing her, talks._

Oliver: Can you bring them back?

_Melissa shakes her head._

Melissa: Not without black magic I couldn't which's strictly prohibited I can only summon their ghosts for a few minutes I'm sorry.

Robert: Son the man you've become now the man you will still become is what you must focus on not what happened to us.

_Oliver turns round & looks at his parents again. _

Laura: Your father's right honey all those people you've saved the people you're still destined to safe they need you.

_Oliver looks at his mom shocked at hearing she knows about him. _

Oliver: (Shocked) How do you know about that?

Robert: Someone upstairs aloud us to take a once in a lifetime peak at your life. We didn't see you but we had a feeling it was you.

Oliver: (Upset) I miss you mom, dad.

_Laura puts her right hand on Oliver's left shoulder._

Laura: I know sweetie but remember we're not really gone we'll always be with you.

_She touches his heart._

Laura: Right here inside you & up here.

_She touches his forehead._

Laura: In all your memories.

_Oliver hugs her tightly._

Oliver: I love you so much mom.

Laura: & I you Oliver as does your father.

Robert: Remember son be, good.

Laura: & always be wise.

_Stepping back they go inside the candle circle._

Robert: Goodbye Oliver.

Laura: Goodbye son. 

_The Queen ghosts disappear in a flurry of white lights. Oliver just stands there dumbstruck at what's just happened. Melissa moves close to him & hugs him. Oliver turns round & responds warmly to her action resting his head by her neck then looks up at her._

Oliver: Thank you so much Mel.

_Pulling away but still close to him Melissa sweeping some hair away from Oliver's brows looks deeply into his eyes. _

Melissa: That's okay beautiful happy birthday Oliver Queen.

_They look at each other deeply then fade to black._

The End


	7. The Billionaire & The Wrong Identity

**The Billionaire & The Wrong Identity **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Smallville or Charmed as they all belong to Aaron Spelling & Alfred Gough & Miles Millar except for Melissa who's my own creation. **

**Authors Notes:**** "The Green Arrow's" Identity is wrongfully exposed when Melissa Hale dressed up in one of his costumes pretending to be him gets shot after saving a woman from being kidnapped by a gang of men & ends up been photographed by someone from the "Metropolis Inquisitor" as she's wheeled outta an ambulance at Metropolis General & then headlined on the front page of the paper the next day. The real "Green Arrow" on 33.1 business comes back home on hearing this & tries to extinguish the exposure risk without exposing himself in the process. **

**Extra Note: ****Oliver places Melissa's family in custodial protection from the press so they their wiccan identity's are protected also. The other Charmed Ones learn that Oliver's known their identity's a long while & that Oliver knew who Mel really was & that she lied to them about them.**

Penthouse Apartment Queen Towers

_Panning in the camera moves along the marble floor then pans upward towards the image of Melissa Hale dressed up as "The Green Arrow" In Oliver Queen's 2nd costume with the famous hood down & her hair tied up in a bun practicing shooting an arrow towards a white plastic target circle in the middle of the room front of the sliding clock doors housing "The Green Arrow" instruments behind them. Soft classical music's playing on the diamond shaped digital radio player on top of the shelf over near the book cabinet. Mel's eyes are closed as she's talking to Oliver Queen on the speakerphone by the desk beside her whilst pulling an arrow back from the quiver sensing the middle spot on the target circle in front._

Oliver/Green Arrow: We've found the 33.1 facility & all the military equipment housed there. Aquaman's just setting the charges now so once we've bombed it we should be home later on afterwards.

_Releasing the arrow it hits the target a few feet away from the central circle. Opening her eyes up Melissa frowns a little then picks another arrow up from the back holster & places it in the quiver. Tilting her head sideways left a little she closes her eyes again & pulls the arrow back from the quiver again. _

Melissa: Okay then. Be careful won't you.

Oliver/Green Arrow: Sure yeah.

_Letting the 2nd arrow go Mel opens her eyes & smiles in delight as it hits the target dead centre. Hearing what just happened over the phone he speaks a little concerned. _

Oliver/Green Arrow: (Little Concerned) Are you okay?

_Melissa on the other side speaks. _

Melissa: Fine yeah just doing a little Wiccan weapons training that's all.

Oliver/Green Arrow: Oh okay.

_Suddenly hearing a commotion outside Melissa turns her head sideways left & tries listening in as she continues talking to Oliver. _

Melissa: Listen sweetie I gotta go okay? I'll see you soon.

_On the other end Oliver/Green Arrow answers._

Oliver: Okay see you soon. Love you.

Melissa: Love you too.

_She switches the speakerphone off & walks out onto the balcony & surveys the scene below._

Metropolis Street Outside Queen Towers

_A gang of hoodlums man handling a woman attempt to push her into their car. _

Woman: (Scared) Let me go please. Somebody help me.

Balcony

_Looking upon the gang angrily Melissa acting quickly turns round & runs back into the penthouse & grabs the bow on the table & glasses & puts them on then pulls the hood over her head & runs outta the building through the secret entrance at the back of the apartment & comes out at the bottom of the building._

Inside 33.1 Facility

_Green Arrow's walking down a hall whilst talking to Aquaman on a Bluetooth handset._

Green Arrow: Green Arrow to Aquaman are all the charges set up?

_Coming round the corner he meets up with the rest of his team._

Aquaman: Ready & done boss & all the civilians are outta the building.

Green Arrow: Good then. Alright people lets blow this joint.

Outside 33.1 Facility

_The Justice Leaguers walk in sync as a huge explosion erupts behind them destroying the 33.1 military operation building. _

Metropolis Street Outside Queen Towers

_Back in Metropolis the woman struggling to free herself from the gang of hoodlums manages to kick one of the hooded men away from her with her silver stiletto heel. The guy gasping in pain gets up then takes a gun outta his pocket & aims it at the woman._

Hooded Man: You're goanna pay for that bitch.

Woman: (Scared, screaming) Please don't. NO!

_Just as the guy pulls the trigger & the bullet travels towards the woman it gets deflected off course by a green arrow shot in it's direction. The gang turn around seeing a green hooded figure swing their arrow round knocking one of the hooded figures holding the woman unconscious then swing round & setting a knock out arrow off hitting another of the figures near her out. _

Hooded Man 2: It's "The Green Arrow"

_Turning back Melissa/Green Arrow closes the arrow she's just used & puts it back in it's holster as the gang of hoodlums angered at what's she's done run towards her. Getting into a fighting stance Melissa positions herself ready for the awaiting stampede. The gang charge at her full on & connect with Melissa/Green Arrow who blocks their moves then connects with them throwing kicks & punches at the 4 men about her. They try overpowering her but underestimate Melissa/Green Arrow's quick thinking as she ducks & dives out from underneath them & breaks one them's left arm as she hits them in the back with her left leg then knocks them out in the head. 2 of the remaining hoodlums charge toward her & Melissa/Green Arrow jumps up & connects both her legs hard with their chests wounding them to the floor. The last hooded person attempts to get the woman into the car who screams again. But he has little luck as an electric shock arrow connects with him & causes him to shake a little & drop to the floor. The shocked woman sighs in relief & looks up at the person whom she thinks "Green Arrow". _

Woman: (Relief) Oh my god thank you, thank you.

_Using the voice changer embedded inside the costume Melissa/Green Arrow speaks._

Melissa/Green Arrow: That's okay. Now get outta her quickly.

_The woman agreeing with Melissa/Green Arrow does what she says. Closing the bow she's just used & coming up towards the gang she's just taken out Melissa/Green Arrow pulls the hood down & takes off the glasses & holds them with her left hand. Surveying the situation now she smiles down at her accomplishment but doesn't notice the guy with the broken left arm just woken up arm extend his arm out holding a gun with it._

Hooded Man 3: Hey.

_Turning round Melissa/Green Arrow gasps in pain as 3 shoots fire from the arm piece connecting the left side of her stomach, near her left shoulder & just underneath her right breast. Melissa/Green Arrow coughs out loud as blood starts spluttering out her mouth & trickles down the right side of her face. Overcome by the ascertaining pain Melissa/Green Arrow slumps to her knees then buckles underneath & hits the ground on the floor. 2 passers by walking upwards seeing the situation run over not believing what there seeing. _

Passerby 1: (Shocked) Oh my god its "The Green Arrow".

Passerby 2: (Shocked) She's a woman? But I thought he was a man. Is she dead?

_Passerby 1 kneels down & feels her neck for a pulse. _

Passerby 1: No dear she's alive but barely. Call an ambulance.

Passerby 2: Right.

_Pulling out her cell phone she dials 991._

Passerby 2: Yes hello I need an ambulance "The Green Arrow's" been shoot. We're outside Queen Towers in Metropolis please hurry.

_Looking downward the camera holds on Melissa's unconscious face as rain tumbles down from the sky falling upon her. _

Metropolis General Emergency Department Exterior

_Lois Lane & a photographer from "The Metropolis Inquisitor" come out with the hospital director talking to him. _

Lois: Well thank you for taking the time to talk to us Mr Pullman.

Mr Pullman: That's quite alright I look forward to seeing your report in the Inquisitor Miss Lane.

Lois: Of course Mr Pullman. See you soon.

Mr Pullman: Yes see you soon.

_The hospital director walks back inside the hospital as an ambulance, sirens blaring pulls up outside the ER entrance. A handful of doctors come out as the back doors open & a stretcher carrying Melissa out plops down onto the floor. Lois & the photographer can't believe their eyes when they see who's on the stretcher. _

Photographer: Oh my god its "The Green Arrow"

Lois: (Shocked, Thinking To Herself) Mel?

_The photographer takes a quick picture of Melissa. Lois grabs the camera off him. _

Lois Are you crazy whaddya doing?

Photographer: Hello Lois its "The Green Arrow" We gotta get a picture of this.

_The doctors don't notice what's just happened as one, them talks to the paramedics._

Dr Sanchez: Okay what've we got here?

Paramedic: Corsican female mid 30's multiple gunshot wounds to the left side of the stomach, just below the right breast & the other near the left side below the shoulder BP's 60 below 40. 2 passer by's found her & phoned 991 soon afterwards.

_Seeing the supposed, "Green Arrow" one of the other doctors calls out. _

Dr Channing: (Shocked) Oh my god its "The Green Arrow" & she's a woman. But I thought he was a man?

_Dr Sanchez feels for Melissa's pulse on her neck & then quickly listens for her chest on his stethoscope. _

Dr Sanchez: Pulse is weak & thready & her chests tightening.

_He throws his stethoscope around his neck._

Dr Sanchez: Alright people let's get her inside.

_The doctors do that rushing Melissa through the automatic entrance doors to the Emergency Department. Not believing what they've just seen Lois & the photographer converse. _

Photographer: We better get to the Inquisitor right away.

Lois: (Questionable) Why?

Photographer: Because if we don't "The Daily Planet" or "The Metropolis Star" could get this come on.

_The photographer hurries off whilst a reluctant Lois just stands where she is. _

Photographer: Lois what's the matter? Come on.

Lois: I don't think we should just jump into this you know I mean she's just been

shot.

Photographer: Lois if we don't get this to the editor he'll have our can in now come on it's as if you know her is it.

_Yanking Lois's arm he pulls her in the direction of the hospital car park. _

Emergency Department

_The doctors coming in with Melissa wheel her up towards one of the trauma rooms. Onlookers shocked at who they see cannot believe their words._

Little Boy: Is that "The Green Arrow" Mommy?

Mother: Yes sweetie it is.

Trauma Room

_Coming into the middle of the room the doctors stop the gurney & talk._

Dr Sanchez: Okay people let's hook her up to the monitor.

_Dr Channing does that which tells them how Melissa's vital signs are._

Dr Robinson: Somebody pull this suit down please.

_The doctor next door to them unzips the zipper & pulls it down revealing the full extent of Melissa's injuries._

Dr Lever: Jesus Christ the bastards got her good.

_Looking up suddenly Dr Sanchez sees a load of people standing outside the trauma room looking on inside._

Dr Sanchez: (Angry) What the hell? Get these people away from here will you?

_One of the nurses goes out & does that whilst the doctors get to work on Melissa. _

Dr Channing: Can you feel how deep the bullets are?

_Putting his right gloved hand into one of Melissa's bullet holes Dr Sanchez has a little feel around._

Dr Sanchez: Not sure really but they feel deep. We need surgery to take a look at this.

_All of a sudden a surgeon wearing scrubs & a light blue ankle length lab coat enters the room. _

Dr Macintyre: You rang?

Dr Sanchez: Good you're here. We've got a female mid 30's multiple gunshot wounds to the left side of the stomach, just below the right breast & the other near the left side below the shoulder.

Dr Macintyre: More like a celebrity I'd say. What's her BP?

_One of the nurses looks at the monitor then answers._

Nurse: 60 over 30.

_Dr Macintyre shakes his head in disappointment a bit. _

Dr Macintyre: Not good, not good. What are her vitals?

_Dr Channing looks at the monitor & answers. _

Dr Channing: Critical but stable at the moment.

Dr Macintyre: Okay ladies & gents let's get her up to surgery.

_Just as there about the unhook Melissa from the monitor a bleeping sounds heard. _

Dr Robinson: She's arresting.

Dr Sanchez: Alright people let's charge her up.

_Dr Lever gets the paddling machine & brings it over quickly to the middle of the room. _

Dr Macintyre: Okay bag her while I start compressions.

_Dr Macintyre does that as a nurse bags her & presses on it every 3 seconds._

_Dr Sanchez charge's the paddles up & lifts up the two instruments from their resting places. _

Dr Sanchez: Okay charging 200 clear.

_Everyone clears away whilst Dr Sanchez places the paddles on Melissa's chest & shocks her upward. _

Dr Sanchez: Nothing again.

_They attempt this 3 more times before anything happens._

Dr Sanchez: Come on, come on.

_Hearing faint sounds on the monitor the doctors, nurses & surgeon breathe a sigh of relief._

Dr Macintyre: (Relived) Good alright people lets get her upstairs before, she arrests again.

_The trauma doors open as the doctors, nurses & surgeon wheel Melissa to the waiting lift to get her upstairs. _

Editor's Room Metropolis Inquisitor

_The editor of the newspaper is talking to Lois & the photographer from earlier. _

Editor: Are you sure it was "The Green Arrow"?

Photographer: Positive chief I haven't developed the pics yet but it was the suit even though the hood was down & the glasses were off.

Editor: Lois whaddya think?

Lois: I don't know chief.

Editor: Well its simple really was it "The Green Arrow" or not? Lois?

Lois: Yes sir it was "The Green Arrow".

Editor: Right get the pictures developed quickly then I want this to be in the evening edition as soon as position. Lois, write the story.

Lois: Sir? What about the hospital interview with the.

Editor: Lois this's big news headline okay. I don't want "The Daily Planet" or "The Metropolis Star" pinching this from us so write the damn story.

_The photographer & Lois conflicted at what she's gotta do turn around & leave the room. _

Newsroom Daily Planet Half Hour Later

_Clark & Chloe are talking by her desk when Perry White the new Daily Planet Editor comes outta his room. _

Perry: Hey Sullivan grab you're bag & get your butt down to Metropolis General now. "The Green Arrow's" been shot.

_Getting up Chloe looks surprised but none more so than Clark. _

Chloe: (Shocked) Sir?

Clark: (Thinking To Himself, Worried) Ollie.

Perry: The person was brought in half an hour ago. The Inquisitors already got a picture of them & is writing the story now. I want the exclusive interview & picture of them when they, come outta of surgery. Take Olsen with you.

_Jimmy near by whoops at the chance. _

Chloe: Yes sir.

Perry: Oh by the way "The Green Arrow's" not a man but a woman.

Chloe: (Shocked, Surprised) Mr White? Are you serious?

Perry: Deadly the picture the Inquisitor took had her hood & glasses off.

Chloe: Okay sir.

_Grabbing her bag she comes out from behind her chair & walks off a little with Jimmy behind her. Clark follows them. _

Chloe: (Questionable) Clark whaddya doing?

Clark: Coming with you.

Jimmy: Why CK?

Clark: Because I wanna see how they are that's all.

Chloe: Clark do you know something about this that you're not telling us?

Clark: No I just can't believe "The Green Arrow's" a woman that's all I mean most superheroes are guys right?

Jimmy: Yeah I know tell me about it. Though it does give one for the woman masses though doesn't it?

Clark: Yes it sure does.

_Walking on Clark looks a little quizzed as too what's going on. _

Queen Jet Atlantic Ocean Hour Later

_Oliver & the Justice League crew are flying back to America completing their latest mission. Oliver comes out the cock pit as Victor Stone's just finishing looking on the computer situated by the desk near the planes main doors. _

Victor: Boss you better look at CNN online.

Oliver: (Questionably) Why Vic?

Victor: Because your girlfriend was wheeled into Metropolis General an hour ago dressed up in one of your "Green Arrow" suits with multiple gunshot wounds to her chest.

_Not believing what Vic's said Oliver answers._

Oliver: (Shocked) What? Are you sure?

Victor: Take a look man.

_Oliver sits down in front of his computer & logs onto the net using his password then types in __.com__ & clicks a video just logged on about the reveal identity of "The Green Arrow". The screen enlarges as a reporter standing outside Metropolis General talks about the events that occurred an hour ago. _

CNN Reporter: Hi I'm standing outside Metropolis General Hospital where an hour ago the famed superhero "Green Arrow".

_A picture of Mel's shown at the side of the screen._

CNN Reporter: Was brought in here with multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. The full extent of their injuries is not yet known but we do know that they were taken up to emergency surgery half an hour ago where surgeons there are battling to save their life. Any news updates we get on "The Green Arrow" we will keep you posted on later on. Now back to the studio.

_Leaning back onto the seat Oliver just looks shocked beyond words._

Oliver: (Shocked) How, how did this happen? & what the hell happened?

Victor: I don't know mate. They don't know how she was shot exactly but.

_Bart Allen sitting on couch opposite them speaks. _

Bart: What the hell was she doing in your costume in the 1st place man?

Oliver: I don't know she was at my apartment the last I talked to her saying she was doing a little training.

_AC sitting next to Bart talks._

AC: More like pretending to be you & trying out some of your arrows. Did she seem outta ordinary to you?

Oliver: No but she did say she had to go though.

Victor: Maybe she heard something outside & went to investigate in your costume & got shot by whoever she was trying to stop.

Bart: Well something like this's big news so it should be in the papers or whatever.

Oliver: Yeah "The Inquisitor", "The Daily Planet" or "The Metropolis Star".

AC: Yeah but that still doesn't the stop fact that "The Green Arrow's" identity's now known however bit by the wrong person. How are we goanna deal with that?

Oliver: (Worried) I don't know right now all I care about's Mel.

_Picking up a cordless speaker linked to the plane cock pit Oliver speaks into it. _

Oliver: Pilot, go faster & get us to Metropolis as soon as you can.

_The jet pilot speaks out through the speaker from the cock pit. _

Jet Pilot: Yes Mr. Queen.

_Outside the plane picks up seed as it travels through the air. _

P3 Clubroom

_Piper's clearing up the bar when Leo orbs in from the heavens above. _

Piper: Leo hey.

_She sees the saddened look on his face & talks. _

Piper: What's the matter?

Leo: Mel's been shot Piper. She's at Metropolis General now undergoing emergency surgery to stay alive.

_Piper backs off a little not believing it._

Piper: (Shocked) What, whaddya mean?

Leo: The Elders don't know the full extent but they got wind of it after it was broadcast live on tele.

Piper: (Upset) Oh my god how did she get shot what was she doing?

Leo: They don't know but she was wearing "The Green Arrow's" costume when they wheeled her outta the ambulance.

Piper: "The Green Arrow"? What was she doing in his costume? & how did she get it?

Leo: You don't think?

Piper: Oh course not Leo Mel's a witch not a superhero.

Leo: But still she's in hospital & could put her & you & Paige in serious danger if they find out anything on her.

Piper: We better get home quickly & call Paige.

_Getting out behind the bar Piper comes over to Leo & they both run outta the club. _

Surgical Ward

_Some surgeons who've operated on Mel are wheeling her down the hall to the elevator. Dr Macintyre walks out the operating theatre taking his operating hat off his head. Dr Sanchez's waiting there for him. _

Dr Sanchez: Hey Charles how did the surgery go?

Dr Macintyre: So, so. She lost a lot of blood so we had to transfuse her. It's just lucky we had some AB negative in the bank. Then we managed to get the bullets out & close her up but unfortunately she's slipped into a coma & we've had to put her on ventilator.

_Dr Sanchez puts his right hand over his mouth._

Dr Sanchez: Dear god.

Dr Macintyre: It looks bleak I know but she's stable for now that's the good thing. We just have to wait & see if she wakes up.

Dr Sanchez: Right.

Dr Macintyre: So what's happening about her I mean now that she's on the news?

Dr Sanchez: Well the directors giving a press conference soon about her update which I was just finding out for him then we're goanna put security guards outside her room to stop any wanna body photographers or reporters from taking photo's of her inside there.

Dr Macintyre: Okay then I is just goanna go & write up my surgical report on her then.

Dr Sanchez: Okay see you later then. Thanks Charles.

_Dr Macintyre speaks to Dr Sanchez as he walks off._

Dr Macintyre: No problems.

Hospital Conference Room

_A lot of newspaper & television press are there as the hospital directors talking to them._

Mr Pullman: As you all know "The Green Arrow" was brought in here sometime ago with multiple gunshot wounds.

_A lady from "The Metropolis Star" speaks._

Metropolis Star Reporter: Was it "The Green Arrow"?

Mr Pullman: Yes it was.

_Somebody from NBC news talks next._

NBC Reporter: & what is there condition now?

Mr Pullman: There stable & have just come, outta surgery & have being transported to the ICU ward.

_Lois next asks a question._

Lois: Do you know "The Green Arrow's" identity?

Mr Pullman: Not as off yet but we will do soon.

_Lois looks a little worried when he says that. The CNN reporter from the video on the internet earlier speaks. _

CNN Reporter: Is it true "The Green Arrow's" really a woman not a man & that there in a coma?

Mr Pullman: I cannot speculate about that at the moment without knowing the full facts & I cannot say about the other thing without breaking the hospital identity policy of protecting the patient. Thank you I have no further questions.

_Mr Pullman steps down from the stand & walks off with a load of photographers taking his picture & reporters trying to talk to him. Lois's cell phone rings which picks up & answers._

Inquisitor Editor: Lois I got the identity of "The Green Arrow" it's Melissa Hale from San Francisco. She's a widow & lives at 247 San Francisco condos with a Victor Bennett who's her uncle. She's the cousin of Paige Matthews & Piper Halliwell & works part time as music & singing teacher & a Medical Locum at San Francisco memorial hospital. She has one daughter called Charlotte Winchester Hale.

_The editor hangs up & Lois puts her phone down. Chloe, Jimmy & Clark with a fake press pass come up to Lois & stand in the middle talking. _

Jimmy: Well that was insightful.

Chloe: At least she's alright that's the main thing.

Clark: (Concerned) Yeah but if she's in a coma.

_Lois comes over to them. _

Lois: Hey cuz can't believe this's happening huh.

Chloe: No me neither. I mean to think all this time "The Green Arrow" was a woman kicks up one for us hey.

Lois: Yeah but they can't be absolutely sure about that right?

Jimmy: Hello Lois the hospital director just confirmed it.

Lois: Yeah but the entire photo's of "The Green Arrow" that have been in the paper's before have shown them to be muscularly.

Chloe: Hey Lois is there something you know that we don't? Lois?

Lois: No I don't know anything Chloe okay.

Chloe: Lois, come on I won't tell anybody if you do.

Lois: Um what about protecting your source & all that?

Chloe: Lois you were there when they wheeled her outta the ambulance so it's obvious you know who she is & if you don't tell us the other newspapers & television news people will find out anyway.

Lois: Alright.

_She takes them away from the crowd a bit. _

Lois: It's Mel.

Jimmy: Mel as in Ollie's Mel?

_Lois nods her head. The gang can't believe their eyes upon hearing that. _

Chloe: Oh my god.

Lois: Yeah I know. I haven't said anything at the moment not even to my editor you know to protect her secret & with Ollie & her family & all.

Clark: Are you sure it was her I mean.

Lois: Her hood was down & she wasn't wearing the glasses.

_Clark turning away a little thinks to himself._

Clark: (Thinking To Himself) What the hells Mel doing in Ollie's costume?

Jimmy: Does Ollie know about this?

Lois: Well I tried his apartment on the way to the hospital but his secretary said he was away on business but then being a multi billionaire with internet access it won't be too long before he does.

Chloe: & Mel's family also. What they must be going through god.

Lois: Yeah I know.

Halliwell Manor Lounge

_Paige's watching the television just seeing the press conference that took place at the hospital._

Paige: I can't believe this's happening.

Piper: Yeah I know what you mean. I mean what was, she doing in "The Green Arrow's" costume in the 1st place? & why won't the Elders let you heal her?

Leo: Because not only would I be risking exposing White Lighters but also because she knew what she was getting herself into when she went outside outnumbered against 6 guys.

Victor B: But she's your daughter Leo & a Charmed One that should make all the difference.

Piper: Yeah well obviously to them dad it doesn't.

Paige: How're we goanna get inside & see her?

Piper: I don't know but obviously we have to she's family.

Leo: & also vulnerable to demonic & warlock attacks especially if she is in a coma.

Victor B: I, wonder if Oliver knows?

Paige: With this going global he should do.

Victor B: So how're you goanna get to her then?

Piper: Well we will just have to come up with a plan won't, we.

Queen Limousine

_Sitting in the back sit Oliver & his team are dressed up in suits. _

AC: Come on man why are we in this get up gear anyway?

Oliver: So people think you work for me which technically you do but this'll be for "Queen Industries"

Bart: As your lawyers?

Oliver: It's the only way we'll be able to get in & see her.

Victor: & the moment you do the hospital staff will wanna know how you know her & who she is & if the press get wind of this.

Oliver: Then that's where you come in. You just say I'm not answering any questions at the moment.

Bart: I still think we should've gone with the other idea of Vic hacking into the hospital computers & hay wiring them a bit then me super speeding it away & getting the staff following me thinking I'm trying to steal confidential patient files then whilst no-one's around you slip into Mel's room & check on how she is.

Oliver: Which would be completely useless if either one of you got caught especially since the news, know Mel's identity now.

_Coming up outside the hospital the Limo stops & the gang get out the car. The press who're still there come over & talk to him whilst some takes pictures._

Emergency Department Exterior

Reporter 1: Mr. Queen, are you here to see your girlfriend Melissa?

Reporter 2: Did you know she was "The Green Arrow"?

Reporter 3: Do you know the stability of her condition?

Reporter 4: Is she in a coma?

Reporter 5: How does it feel to be the boyfriend of a superhero?

_AC & Victor push the press outta the way._

AC: Hey leave the man along okay he has no comment at the moment.

_The hospital director Mr. Pullman comes out through the front doors & over to Oliver & his team._

Mr Pullman: Mr. Queen, please come this way.

_He beckons Oliver & his guys inside._

Emergency Department

_The gang are walking towards the elevator._

Oliver: How is her condition?

Mr Pullman: Stable for the moment but she is in a coma unfortunately.

Oliver: Can I move her? I have doctors of my own who can take care of her.

Mr Pullman: You're not her immediate family & in her fragile condition our policy states you can't sorry.

Oliver: Okay.

ICU Ward

_Coming outta the elevator gang come up to Melissa's room. _

Mr Pullman: She's in there. But I must warn you she has tubes going through her arms giving her fluids & food & she's on a ventilator to help her breath.

Oliver: Alright.

_Mr Pullman opens up the door & Oliver & the others attempt to walk through. _

Mr Pullman: I'm sorry only one person at a time can see her.

Oliver: They work for me I want them in with me.

Mr Pullman: Mr. Queen.

Oliver: She's in a coma Mr Pullman so she's unlikely to do anything is she?

_Mr Pullman stands aside & lets the gentlemen go in then walks off. _

Melissa's Room

_Coming up to her the Justice League can't believe what's happened to her. _

AC: Jesus Christ, look at her.

Victor: The guys who did this must've got her good.

_Sitting next to Melissa Oliver strokes her hair. _

Oliver: (Upset) Hey sweetie it's me. Hope you can hear me.

_He strokes her hand with his right one as her monitors beep steadily behind her then looks up at her._

Oliver: (Upset, Angry) God Mel, what the hell were you thinking?

AC: She obviously wanted to be you real bad man.

Oliver: Yeah but Mel.

Victor: What? What is it Ollie?

_Remembering her secret he backs off._

Oliver: Nothing.

Bart: How did she know you were "Green Arrow" I thought you were careful with your costume? Unless she accidently discovered what was behind your clock face.

Oliver: No Mel caught me in action the first time we meet.

Victor: & you conveniently forgot to tell us that.

Oliver: Yeah well I'm sorry okay.

AC: What that someone else knew our secrets.

Oliver: Um hello Clark knows about us.

AC: I meant someone other than Clark sorry.

Victor: Hey how did Mel catch you the first time when she wasn't in danger when you first met?

Bart: Dude, Amigo?

_Oliver knowing he can't keep Melissa's secret any longer tells them. _

Oliver: Mel's a witch.

Victor: What as in like a real one who can cast spells & what not?

Oliver: Yes.

_He relates to them Mel's real identity to Piper & Leo, to Victor & Paige about "The Charmed Ones" & everything else._

Bart: Whoa your girlfriend's from the future sweet. No wonder her skins so good it must be all that future technology she used on it.

Oliver: Bart.

Bart: Okay man sorry.

AC: Hey how did she know about you?

Oliver: She got a premonition of me being attacked & came & vanquished the demons before they killed me.

Victor: Mel can see the future?

_Oliver nods his head._

Oliver: The past & present & she can be in 2 places at once also.

Bart: Whoa awesome.

Victor: I can't believe her & her family do this & I thought our lives were screwed up.

AC: Yeah but does anyone else beside Ollie know about Mel.

Oliver: Charlotte's dad does & Clark.

Bart: Whoa Boy Scout knows about Mel?

Oliver: Not about her but the fact I do.

Victor: Okay is there anything else you wanna tell us?

Oliver: No that's it but Mel will be pissed when she finds out though if she wakes up.

AC: Mel will wake up Ollie. She's a fighter right. & she did come through Pneumonia a while ago.

_Oliver smiles at AC'S response. _

Oliver: (Smiling) Yeah she did.

Victor: & what she doesn't know won't hurt her will it?

Oliver: No it won't. Listen guys now you know about Mel I'd appreciate it if you didn't.

Bart: No sweat bro we're your best buds. Mel's secrets save with us.

Oliver: Thanks.

Victor: No worries. Problem now's how do we diffuse the situation if anyone knows she's "Green Arrow".

AC: & the press know who Mel is now it won't take them long before they knock on Mel's, families door & ask them the same questions they asked Ollie & if they find out about them.

Oliver: Not if there under my protection they can't that way they can't get to them.

Bart: Yeah but you'd have to go & see them first.

Oliver: I will. I'll fly out soon as.

Victor: But who'd look after Mel whilst that happened I mean if any demons attack or whatever.

AC: We can for now whilst we also figure out how we'll get her outta this mess.

Lounge Next Day

_The other Charmed One's & Leo are standing with the blinds on the windows as the San Francisco press are outside trying to talk to them. _

Paige: Why the hell are they here?

Leo: They must've fought out it was Mel at the hospital.

_Just then they hear the front door go. Getting up Piper answers it seeing Oliver standing in front of it with a lot of press trying to get pictures of him & her._

Reporter: Mr. Queen? Mrs. Halliwell.

Piper: Oliver.

Oliver: Piper can I come in.

Piper: God yes.

_She grabs Oliver & drags him in trying to shoo away the press at the same time. _

Piper: Get away.

Hallway

_She shuts the door behind them quickly. _

Oliver: I'm so sorry about Mel Piper.

Piper: I know come in here.

_They go into the lounge where he sees the others sitting there._

Oliver: Hey guys.

Leo: Ollie.

_He notices the blinds down._

Oliver: Whoa how long have they been down?

Paige: Since the press have been here this morning. How's Mel have you seen her?

Oliver: Yes I have. She's stable at the moment but in a coma.

_Hearing this shocked Piper puts her right hand over her mouth. _

Piper: Oh god.

Oliver: She's in the ICU & has tubes running through her arms feeding & giving her fluids & she's on a ventilator also.

Paige: No.

_Leo looks upset also at this news. _

Oliver: Listen guys I know your "The Charmed Ones" & that you're really Mel's mom & dad & aunt & that she's from the future. I've known ever since Mel & I first met but I've never told anyone about that I swear.

Piper: Oh my god why didn't Mel tell us?

Leo: She probably thought you'd get angry with her after the last time she told a guy who she & you really were.

Oliver: Listen the reason I'm here's because the press obviously know who Mel is & the fact that if they ask you questions or go digging around you lot & find something out.

Paige: Like the unsolved cases we've been involved in.

Oliver: Then it won't be long before Mel's identity's not the only one that's exposed.

Piper: Oh god whaddya we do?

Oliver: I have lawyers who can go to the courts & get an injunction placed against the press so they can't ask questions against you that way at least your secret will be safe.

Leo: Thanks Ollie that much appreciated.

Oliver: No problems Leo. I love your daughter very much & would do anything to protect her family.

Paige: But what about the real "Green Arrow" how do we diffuse the situation between that & Mel.

Oliver: I'm sure he'll think of something Paige.

Penthouse

_Ollie & the Justice League members are talking there._

AC: So how's Mel's family goanna protect her against the doctors finding out she's a witch & demons or warlocks attacking her?

Oliver: Piper said there goanna temporary remove all her powers so she appears human & then hide crystals around the room so that no-one evil can get in.

Victor: Yeah but that still doesn't diffuse the situation between "The Green Arrow" & Mel.

AC: What if Ollie phones up a newspaper being "Green Arrow" & says that he is "The Green Arrow" not Mel then asks the reporter to meet him for an exclusive interview. One of us goes there & pretends to rob him then Ollie shows up as "Green Arrow" & saves the reporter making them think how, can "The Green Arrow" be here when there lying unconscious in the hospital then Ollie says he doesn't know how the person got one of his costumes etc but that he told him he was "Green Arrow" & that he hopes the person gets better. Then the reporter goes away & writes up the story.

Bart: But what about Mel?

AC: Well if she wakes up Ollie tells her what's happened & gets her to tell the press she's not "The Green Arrow" that she'd just found his costume somewhere & wanted to play with it like children do when they dress up. Then she heard something & went to investigate & ended up getting shot & being fought out as "The Green Arrow" accidently. Bang problem solved.

Victor: Good idea AC. What paper do we use though?

Oliver: "The Daily Planet" it's reliable.

Bart: Okay then lets get this show on the road.

Daily Planet Newsroom

_Chloe sitting at her desk writing an update on "The Green Arrow" hears her work phone go. Picking up she answers._

Chloe: Chloe Sullivan?

_On the other end Oliver posing as "Green Arrow" speaks. _

Oliver/Green Arrow: Hello Miss Sullivan it's "The Green Arrow".

Chloe: Okay mister I don't know who you are but if you haven't read the newspapers lately "The Green Arrow's" in hospital.

Oliver/Green Arrow: Yes I know. I don't know how they got one my costume but.

Chloe: Okay pal you obviously need help & I can give you numbers of organisations that can do that.

Oliver/Green Arrow: I'm not, lying Miss Sullivan I am "The Green Arrow" & I can prove it.

Chloe: Oh really?

Oliver/Green Arrow: Yes. Meet me near Luthorcorp & I'll show you.

_He hangs the phone leaving Chloe flabbergasted. Jimmy comes over to her. _

Jimmy: Hey Chloe what's up?

_She tells everything that just happened._

Jimmy: Whoa that guy must seriously be wacked out.

Chloe: I don't know Jimmy he sounded genuine.

Jimmy: So whaddya goanna do?

Chloe: I don't know should I go? If I do & it is just a lie I'll look like a fool.

Jimmy: But then if it's true & you don't. I can come with you as backup.

Chloe: Okay thanks Jimmy.

Jimmy: No worries lets go.

_Chloe grabs her bags & comes out from underneath her desk. Her & jimmy walk towards the newsrooms elevators. _

Luthorcorp

_Chloe's walking down here with Jimmy following her in the shadows._

Chloe: Okay dude I'm here where are you?

_Suddenly a hooded man with his face covered up comes out from behind a corner with a knife in his hand. _

Hooded Man: Alright bitch, give me your money.

Chloe: (Scared) Here take it it's all I have.

_She takes her bag of her shoulder & goes to hand it to him. Taking it the hooded man gets a whack in the balls when Chloe kicks him there dropping her purse outta her bag. The hooded man grabs her by the shoulder & starts choking her._

Chloe: (Scared) No please.

_Suddenly a green hooded figure with a bow & arrow standing on top of building shouts down towards the bottom._

Green Arrow: Hey let her go.

_He shoots a rope arrow out which connects with the wall of another building & closes up the bow he has & uses that as lever as he slides down it to the bottom of the ground by Chloe & the hooded guy. Chloe shocked looks on as the "Green Arrow" swings his arrow knocking out the assailant in one fowl swoop then closing his bow up & putting it in his holster on the left side of him. _

Green Arrow: Are you okay?

Chloe: (Shocked) How, How can you be here when.

Green Arrow: When I'm in hospital. As I told you Miss Sullivan that's person's not "The Green Arrow" I am. & as I said I don't know how that person got a hold of one of my costumes but I do hope they get better. Be sure to write that in your story won't you.

_Grabbing a side crossbow from out his right side holster the Green Arrow shoots it up in the air & connects it with a flag poll then goes up & lands on the ledge just below it. Disconnecting the line he runs away from the scene leaving Chloe confounded at what's just happened. Jimmy comes out from behind a corner cut of & speaks._

Jimmy (Concerned) Are you okay?

Chloe: Yeah I'm fine.

Perry White's Office

Perry: Are you sure it was him?

Chloe: Hundred percent chief.

Perry: But what about the person in hospital?

Chloe: "The Green Arrow" didn't know how they'd got one of his costumes but he did hope that they'd get better.

Perry: Well obviously someone's, lying aren't they.

Chloe: Well we will only know that if Mel wakes up won't we.

Melissa's Room

_Bart & AC are there looking after Mel as Oliver & Victor enters the room. _

AC: Hey Boss how things go?

Oliver: Okay damage controls being severed. Chloe's writing up the story now.

Bart: Good.

Oliver: How's, things?

AC: No change.

Victor: Where's Mel's family?

Bart: Went out to get some coffee.

Oliver: Oh right.

_He comes over & sits beside Melissa. _

Oliver: Its okay Mel I severed the damage control against you, you don't have to worry about it anymore you can wake up now. Please?

_He strokes her hands softly trying to feel some sensation from them. Feeling a slight moment afterwards Oliver turns his head & sees Mel's eyes flicker a little._

Oliver: Mel?

_She turns slightly hearing his voice & sees him. He smiles at her then talks._

Oliver: Somebody get the doctors in here quick.

_Victor does that. _

Hospital Hallway

Victor: Hey someone get in here quick she's woken up.

_A couple of doctors & nurses come into Melissa's room. Coming back from getting their coffees Leo, Paige & Piper see this._

Piper: (Worried) Mel?

_They run into Mel's room to see what's going on._

Melissa's Room

Piper: (Relieved) Oh my god Mel.

_She tries to run forward but Leo stops her._

Leo: Piper, don't. Let the doctors handle it.

Doctor: Miss Hale can you hear me?

_Melissa nods her head & tries to get the tube outta her mouth but the doctor stops her doing that._

Doctor: Miss Hale, please don't. Let us take it out. After 3 breathe in deeply for me okay?

_Mel nods her head again. The doctor come up & slowly pulls the tube outta Melissa's mouth as she takes a deep breath in. Pulling it out fully the doctor sets the tube on the, bedside cabinet next to Melissa. Spluttering up Melissa coughs out loudly as she starts taking her first gasps of breath as the wave of pain that she feels in her body comes up. _

Doctor: Okay Melissa I know your hurting but I need to ask you a couple of quick questions to make sure your okay. Now don't speak just use your fingers alright?

_Melissa nods her head again. _

Doctor: Good how many fingers am I holding up?

_He holds up 2 fingers which Melissa does so with her left hand. _

Doctor: Okay whose, the president of the United States George Bush or Theodore Roosevelt?

_He holds his left hand up for Theodore Roosevelt & his right hand for George Bush. Melissa holds up her right hand in recognition of the answer. _

Doctor: Good we know who we are & have our memories intact. It's just sometimes people who've been in comas can experience memory lose so we do this to make sure if that's happened.

Leo: Of course.

Doctor: Now Melissa do you remember what happened to you?

_Melissa nods her head remembering how she got shot._

Doctor: Okay then. Nurse, monitor her vitals & keep me posted on her progress will you?

Nurse: Yes doctor.

Doctor: Great. Melissa I'll be back to check in on you later okay?

_Melissa nods her head acknowledging that. The doctors & nurses leave the room as Piper & Paige come over & hug Melissa. _

Hospital Conference Room Few Days Later

_Piper, Paige, Leo & the others are there with lots of reporters & news crew are there waiting for Melissa to appear on the stand & give a statement. _

Paige: Why we here anyway?

Leo: I think Mel wants to give a statement to say she's not "The Green Arrow"

Piper: That's good it'll throw off any suspicion on us or her.

Leo: Yep.

_Over in the middle of the room Chloe, Jimmy, Lois & Clark are standing there._

Clark: I'm glad Mel's alright.

Jimmy: Yeah silly how we though she was "The Green Arrow".

Chloe: Well she was wearing the suit.

Lois: Maybe this'll teach her not to go running out half cocked saving innocent strangers again.

_At that announcement Melissa comes into the room & steps onto the stand. The photographs start whirling as Melissa speaks. _

Melissa: Hello everybody I guess your all wondering why I've called this press conference here. Well it's to basically say that I'm "The Green Arrow".

_The people in the crows gasp at this news._

Melissa: Although if I had the chance I'd love to be him though & the real "Green Arrow" knows that he does immensely tireless work keeping our cities safe & protected.

_Oliver in the crowd smiles at her at this information. A "Metropolis Star" reporter speaks._

Metropolis Star Reporter: But you had the costume on when you were shot & brought in here.

Melissa: Yes I did & anyone who goes into a fancy dress shop can hire the suit. I'm sorry if I hurt the real "Green Arrow" I didn't mean to. Quite frankly I'd just like to get outta here & recover from my injuries in peace. I have no further question thank you.

_Getting of the podium Melissa walks away & outta the room. The reporters & news people try to get questions from her but Melissa just ignores them. _

Oliver's Bedroom A Few days Later

_Oliver & Melissa naked in bed with the covers over them talk. Melissa's got bandages on her where she's had the surgery from. _

Oliver: So why did you do it Mel?

Melissa: Because like I said at the press conference I wanted to know what it would be like to be you for once & shoot some bows & arrows.

Oliver: You know what you did was pretty stupid right.

_He hits her a little playfully on the chest near where one of her wounds is. She winches in pain a bit. _

Melissa: Hey ouch a little. Yes it was stupid I know but at least I saved that woman from being abducted. Anyway I won't do it again I promise.

Oliver: Good because if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself.

Melissa: Yeah I know you wouldn't. Do you forgive me?

Oliver: I don't know its goanna take a lot more than just words to do that.

_Nuzzling, up to him Melissa seductively kisses Oliver's neck. Pulling her away Oliver speaks to Melissa._

Oliver: Mmm that'll do.

_Putting his left hand on Melissa's face he kisses her soft & deeply. Holding onto them the camera fades slowly to black. _

The End


End file.
